Demon's Rise
by LordNevaman
Summary: AU. Set about 5-10 years after the end of GX. The world has been at peace for a long time, but what happens when an ancient evil begins to rise and an old enemy resurfaces? Several OCs with everyone's favorite characters showing up along the way. Summary sucks and some characters might end up a bit OOC, sorry. Some strong language and suggestive themes. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 The Story Begins

Quick Warning: Seto is gonna be OOC, just roll with it. It's just to better set up the story and to give him more of a major roll later. Also, sorry if any of the other big names are OOC, I just roll with my gut on how to put them in this story.

It was a beautiful spring day. The birds were chirping, the breeze was blowing, and the sounds of a child at play could be heard. A five year old boy, by the name of Tyrant Kōmyō was running around his home. For hundreds of feet all around there was nothing but green meadows, followed by dense woods. This was a haven, isolated from the rest of the world, save for a dirt road that lead to the nearby city of Domino.

The home, despite looking like a log cabin, was actually quite modern on the inside: polished wooden floors, granite counter tops, and computers and other electronic gadgets everywhere. This was the home of two employees of the world's most powerful company, Kaiba Corporation.

Tyrant's parents, despite their official positions being simple grunts at the Kaiba Corp main office in down town Domino, were very close to Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. While many people didn't understand how they were close to the CEO if they were only grunts, they just smiled and said it was dumb luck. The truth of the matter, however, was that they had been saved from a brutal beating, and possibly worse, by Seto when he was only twenty-five years old. The Kōmyō's, fresh from their honey moon, had been driving home, when a group of thugs had surrounded their car and began to assault them. This happened to be on the same road that Seto was using to transport his new academy duel disk technology, and thus would have prevented it from being delivered on time. In short order, several Kaiba Corp personnel, approached the vehicle and began to remove the thugs, it was only a few minutes later that Seto approached the car to check if they were alright.

After that day, they had insisted on repaying Seto for his help. Eventually, Seto settled on having them work for him. He eventually began to rely on them, as any errand he needed run they would gladly do for no extra pay. After several years of service to Kaiba Corp, they invited Seto to come and visit their humble home. When he arrived, he was treated like a King. He grew fond of these two and soon began to offer them extra work benefits (although he hid this fact by simply making it part of the deal for all employees of their level), like health insurance.

Not long after these new benefits kicked in, Mrs. Kōmyō found herself pregnant with Tyrant. A (relatively) short nine months later and Tyrant joined the world. To show their appreciation, they named Seto his godfather, which Seto accepted without a second thought.

Tyrant lived a semi-typical childhood. He ate, slept, played, slept, repeat. However, he was home schooled, and never had any friends. Despite that, he was never sad or lonely. That was because he had a special power, he could see the spirits of creature from the popular card game Duel Monsters. He was never lonely because there was always at least one monster spirit hanging around his home. Most of the spirits he spoke to were of small creatures, like beasts, fairies, and spellcasters. Although he did occasionally get to play with a winged-beast, warrior, or (rarely) dragon.

This day, which was so similar to any other day, was about to become one of the darkest days in his life. It all started when his parents came home from work. He ran out to greet them as he normally did, only to be scooped up by his father taken into the house, his mother right on their heels.

"Mamma, Papa, what's happening" asked Tyrant.

"Ty, we are having some guests over," his Mother started, "and we need you to stay in your room until they leave, Okay?"

"Sure, Mamma" agreed Tyrant with a smile. "I'll be a good boy!"

Tyrant rushed off to his room and closed his door. Once Tyrant was out of earshot, his father spoke.

"What are we gonna do Amanda" he asked exasperatedly. "They'll be here any minute, and we can't drag Seto into this. He has enough to deal with, what with the upcoming Championship and that meeting with the United States President."

"It'll be fine, John" replied Amanda. "We've dealt with this before, we can deal with it now. We will NOT allow them to get near Tyrant, or the stone."

"Thank you dear, you always seem to be able to bring me back down to earth when I start to worry" said John gratefully.

* * *

 **Well, thats the end of the first chapter. Sorry if it is a little short, I felt it best to cut it here so that it doesn't all rush together. The next chapter will go up right after this one, so don't worry. Reviews are much appreciated, flames discouraged but if they happen, oh well. I apologize again (probably in advance) for any characters that are OOC. I just needed them to fit their part in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Everything goes sideways

When Tyrant turned around, he was shocked. Before him stood five enormous dragons! Any other boy of his age would have run away screaming, but he was excited. He had never met these spirits before, and he was always excited when he got to meet new spirits. There was a blue dragon, a black dragon, a green dragon, a red-ish dragon, and a gray-blue-ish dragon.

"Hi, nice to meet all of you" Tyrant exclaimed cheerfully. "My name is Tyrant, but you can call me Ty. What are your names?"

If Tyrant could get anymore excited he did, because it was then that the green, red, and gray-blue dragons began to glow and turned into people. Tyrant thought for a second that if he got anymore excited, his eyes would pop out of his head. He quickly forgot that train of thought, as the man who was the green dragon began to speak.

"Greetings young one, my name is Timeaus" said the green dragon-man. "I am was once a knight of the great city of Atlantis."

"Cool" exclaimed Tyrant. The red dragon-man spoke next.

"My name is Hermos, good to meet you squirt" he said cheerfully. "Like my friend Timeaus, I too was a knight of Atlantis."

"Sweet" laughed Tyrant. The final of the three who turned into people spoke.

"My name is Critias, pleased to meet you" the gray-blue dragon-man said formally, but with a smile. "As I'm sure you are expecting, I too was a knight of Atlantis."

Tyrant began giggling uncontrollably. He was so excited that there were three knights, in full armor, and two dragons in his room! This was the most exciting day EVER!

"We came here with our two dragon allies to explain something to you" Timeaus said as he knelt down to look Tyrant in the eye. "Many years ago, we battled a great evil to protect this world. At that time, we thought we had seen the last of a powerful force known as 'The Seal of Orichalcos'. A few years ago, however, the seal appeared in our world once again. This time, though, it vanished after a scroll dropped out of it. On that scroll was a great prophecy."

"The prophecy read as such" continued Critias, also knelt down to look Ty in the eye. " _When again the stone appears in the world of man, the darkness will stir and the Enemy of Old shall again rise. When its chosen one encounters the darkness, the true power of the stone shall shine. Only when the true nature of its power is revealed will the enemy be slain. Dark and Light. Destruction and Creation. Life and Death. These will frequent the path of the chosen one. Only when awakened to his destiny will his gift become a power."_

"We took a long time before we decided on what it meant" stated Hermos. "We didn't know where to start searching for the 'chosen one' the prophecy spoke of, but then we began to hear stories among those we guard, stories of a boy with who they would play the day away and laugh the night past."

"Dragons will only appear to ones who so wield their power" began Timeaus, "or to one whom they can trust completely. Among the most careful of dragons, are the young."

"You mean like that little black dragon that stayed in its egg" asked Tyrant with a puzzled look.

"Yes, that is the baby form of our large black friend here" laughed Hermos as he patted the side of the black dragon. "Old Red-Eyes here is one of my closest allies, and a real friendly guy after you get to know him."

"Wait, what about the small white dragon that kept its shell on its head" asked Tyrant, intrigued.

"Ahhhh, you must have met the young form of Blue-Eyes here" said Critias with a smile. "Blue-Eyes is a loyal and powerful ally, and one of my best assistants in battle."

"Cool, I never thought I would get to meet the spirits of the two great dragons" giggled Tyrant. "I've heard so many stories about you two from the other spirits, and from people in town when they talk about some famous duelists."

"Tyrant, do you know what that necklace you wear is" asked Timeaus.

"My greatest treasure" Tyrant replied with a warm smile on his face. "Mamma and Papa gave it to me when I was little. They told me that, before I was born, it was their greatest treasure. They told me that their spirits would always be with me, so long as I wear this necklace."

"Well, that necklace has the core of the Orichalcos Stone in it" said Critias. "That is the stone from the prophecy. We believe you to be the one chosen by it."

"Cool" laughed Tyrant with a smile.

"Well, you should know that there are people who want to get that stone away from you" said Hermos solemnly. "They wouldn't hesitate to hurt you to aqui-."

Hermos was cut off when there was a scream from the other room. Tyrant spun on his heel and ripped the door open.

"Mamma" he yelled as he ran down the hall to where his parents would be.

* * *

 **Well, there's the second chapter. Most of these first few chapters were all written while I was bored on vacation, so expect errors that I haven't found yet. Also, anyone who would like to have a card (or card idea) put in this story, PM me. I'm open to suggestions and I might help me get later chapters out faster if I don't have to spend hours coming up with ideas for cards and then ironing out all the tiny bits about their effects.**

 **Oh, yea, and the fact that I just shoe horned the Orichalcos into this will probably end up driving this story into the pits of tartarus. I, personally, really enjoyed that season (as it has only the second or third time where my favorite monster is summoned) and the characters it introduced (Valon is very fun). Oh, and when I was bored I used Magic Set Editor to create a WHOLE lot of Orichalcos cards. So that started ANOTHER fan fic that I still haven't gotten too far on. This one started because a friend suggested I take the main character from that other fic (Tyrant) and put him in here with the Orichalcos NOT being the main enemy.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story and the others I do.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Times

When he arrived, he found his father fighting several large men in suits. His mother was on the floor, clutching her stomach. Blood was pouring out from under her hand. She opened her eyes and looked over to Tyrant.

"Ty, run" coughed Amanda. "Get away from here. Papa and I will be fine."

"Mamma. . ." Tyrant began to cry. "Why are you hurt?"

John quickly knocked the guys around him down and ran over to his wife and son.

"Honey, we're leaving" said John firmly. "Tyrant, run out and get into the car. Mamma and I will be right out."

"Yes papa" coughed Tyrant between sobs. "Is mamma gonna be alright?"

"She and I will be fine" stated John. "Now go, we'll be right behind you."

Tyrant began to run towards the door, only to be stopped by a guy in a suit. When the man reached down to grab Tyrant, the stone on his necklace began to glow. When the glow died down, Timeaus, Hermos, and Critias were standing before them all.

"You shan't lay a hand on this boy's head" declared Critias. He rushed forward and engaged the man in the suit, thus getting him out of the path of escape. Tyrant and his parents continued on the path out of the house, only to be interrupted again. This time, however, there were two guys in suits. Hermos stepped forward to block them, but when Timeaus moved to assist, Hermos shouted at him.

"I can handle these pawns, get the boy and his parents to safety" yelled Hermos as he fought the two men.

"So be it" said Timeaus. "Good luck, old friend." Timeaus whispered those words as he escorted Tyrant and the others to safety.

Unfortunately, the final door out of the house was swarmed with countless numbers of men in suits. When Timeaus saw this, he growled.

"You three, STAND BACK" roared Timeaus. He glowed for a moment before he began to change back into a dragon. When the process was complete, he charged head first into the crowd near the door. When the path was cleared, Tyrant ran for the door.

Immediately after he passed through the door, Tyrant was thrown forward by a shock wave. When he turned around to see what had happened, he saw his home aflame and crumbling. He moved to go back in to find his parents when the house exploded. He closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms in fear. After a few moments, he noticed that he hadn't been caught in the blast and was confused. He lowered his arms and slowly opened his eyes only to fall on his but in shock. Surrounding him were Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes! He was sheltered under their wings and guarded by their bodies.

"Mamma, Papa, where are you" shouted Tyrant. When he received no response he began to cry and scream. "Momma, Papa!" He continued to scream until he could scream no longer. Then, from the smoldering wreckage, three dragons soared into the sky and roared at the moon. Unlike the battle cries one might expect from an angry dragon, these were sorrowful and sad, like a wolf howling at the moon after losing its cub.

It was only minutes after the fire died out completely that any emergency services showed up. They arrived to find Tyrant passed out on the ground, sobbing. A few teams went in to look for anything in the wreckage. After moving only a few pieces of lumber, they discovered the bodies of John and Amanda. Now, they were expecting charred human remains, maybe even no remains at all, but what they saw caused them to shout.

"What the Hell is going on here" exclaimed the first guy to locate their bodies.

The bodies of Tyrants parents were in immaculate condition. They looked as if they had never even been in a fight, let alone the blaze and explosions that destroyed their home. This left everyone baffled.

Shortly after the two bodies were discovered, they were identified. When they were, Seto Kaiba was notified and rushed over to see this for himself. When he arrived, the first thing he did was locate Tyrant and take custody of the boy. When he saw the bodies of John and Amanda, he shed a tear for his fallen friends. When he turned to leave, he looked down at Tyrant to see him clutching five cards in his hands. He gasped when he saw them, for Tyrant was holding The Eye of Timeaus, The Claw of Hermos, The Fang of Critias, Red-Eyes B. Dragon, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

"Roland, get this boy to my office immediately" Seto ordered to his trusted assistant. "Anything he needs, get it for him. And call Mokuba. Tell him there is a situation and he needs to show up to my office as soon as possible. When he shows up, give him this letter."

* * *

 **Well, there we go. Chapter 3 is up and running. I've almost exhausted the small bit of work I uploaded during my break. I think I'll have to upload the rest of what I've gotten done, just so that chapter four isn't, like, half a screen or less of work. Well you know the deal, reviews appreciated, flames discouraged but if they happen, they happen. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Lots and Lots of Dueling

**Sorry for the delay with updating this story. To make a relatively short story non existant, My computer broke down completely and I started my Junior Year of High School. So, my bad. I'm currently using the dinosaur of a computer that my family still has upstairs (its running windows XP from like 2006). I should update again soon. Also, please, tell me what I could improve on with writing the duels. I'm going to upload a spread sheet that contains all the character's decks eventually and a list of all the custom cards that I dreamt up for this story. Now, you've probably either skipped down to the end of this AN or you've just skipped it entirely and started reading, so I'll stop yammering on now.**

* * *

Seto handed Roland a sealed envelope and sent him on his way and then turned and walked up to the man in charge of the scene. After a few minutes of arguing, the man divulged the little information they had about the scene. They knew that there were signs of struggle and several unidentified bodies in the wreckage, and that it appeared as if the fire originated in the living room.

Seto thanked the man and walked back to where his limo had been parked and called in his chopper. A short while later, he was sitting in his office with Mokuba and a sleeping Tyrant.

"Seto, what in the HELL is going on here" Mokuba demanded. "Why is there a five year old sleeping in your office? Why am I here? Why are we doing this at two in the morning?"

"Mokuba, do you remember those two who insisted on working for me because I helped save them" Seto asked.

"You mean the Kōmyōs, right" replied Mokuba. "Yea, how couldn't I. They practically took on most of the jobs you would normally get Roland to do."

"Well, this is their son" stated Seto. "I'm his godfather, and his parents died earlier tonight."

"What" exclaimed Mokuba. "How did they die?"

"That is unknown" answered Seto. "But I do know that I found Tyrant clutching his necklace in one hand and five cards in the other. Those cards were those three dragon cards from the Orichalcos incident and then Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes."

"What, I thought those cards were gone for good" shouted Mokuba. "Does this mean someone crazy like Dartz is gonna start trying to destroy the world?"

"I doubt it" said Seto coldly.

That was then that Tyrant's necklace began to glow and Timeaus, Critias, and Hermos appeared (in knight form of course). Mokuba nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw them while Seto's face showed only mild surprise. Of course, on the inside, Seto was screaming so colorfully that even a sailor would be shocked.

"Greetings again, Seto" said Critias with a small smirk. He had always liked his former partner and was delighted to see him again.

"Critias, what is going on here" asked Seto. "I thought we wouldn't see you again."

"Well, things have happened" sighed Hermos. "The Seal showed up and dropped a prophecy on us. Seems this kid is the big man in this adventure."

"Okay. . ." said Mokuba in a confused tone. "So who is the enemy?"

"Unknown as of yet" stated Timeaus firmly. "But, we will be taking the boy to our world. There we will train him, and make sure he has a decent education."  
"When will we see him again" asked Seto, concernedly. "He is my godson, I would like to know how he is."

"He will return to this world when he is fifteen" answered Critias. "That is so he can attend your academy. And we think that is where the enemy will make their first move."

"Fine, I wish he didn't have to go through this, but such cannot be helped" grumbled Seto. The boy reminded him so much of the situation he and Mokuba were in after their parents died. Only this time around, he was alone.

"Good bye, Seto" said Critias. "We will see you again in ten years." With that, the necklace shone again and the three knights, along with Tyrant, vanished from the world of man.

The days came and went. Eventually, the authorities stopped attempting to discover the cause of John and Amanda's deaths. As the time passed, the world seemed to return to normal. The championship came and passed (Yugi beat Kaiba in the final round and Joey beat Jaden for 3rd place), Kaiba met the U.S. President (and got through without insulting anyone!), and Academy Island had some renovations (the Ra and Obelisk dorms needed expanding and the Slifer dorm needed cleaning and repairs). Though ten years passed, Seto Kaiba never stopped wishing for Tyrant to be alright.

Ten years had come and passed and it was August Twenty-Eighth, practical exam day. Seto Kaiba, along with Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki, were standing on the observation deck at the Kaiba Dome watching the new recruits. Seto was the only one among them who knew the real reason why they were there, despite constant questions from Jaden and a Yugi about the purpose of their being there.

"Shut up and watch the duels" growled Seto after Jaden's 100th question in the last ten minutes. "I have a feeling we will see some good potential this year."

"So why ex-" began Jaden.

"And so help me RA, I will have my security staff you use as a training dummy if you ask 'why are we here' again" shouted Seto. "And I've found a way to stop Yubel from coming in to help you. So don't think that is an option."

"Fine, fine, sheesh" grumbled Jaden. "A guy wants to know why he had to refuse a tournament invite to come watch some entrance exams and suddenly he's the bad guy."

Yugi chuckled at Jaden's antics. He had long since learned that when Seto Kaiba wanted you to be some where, he had a perfectly good reason for it. So you should stop bugging him and wait.

"Would applicant number 928 report to field 1" a voice called over the loud speaker. "It is time for your exam."

"Wait, didn't I see Crowler stalking around field 1" asked Jaden with a smirk. "I thought he retired from the academy a few years ago."

"Dr. Velian Crowler volunteered to proctor exams that I thought would require a higher level of challenge" answered Seto with a smirk. "And this final exam is exactly one of those."

"This should be good show then" laughed Yugi. The three settled in to watch the duel.

Down on field 1

"Welcome to your test, young scholar" Crowler said in greeting. "My name is Dr. Velian Crowler, former Head of Dueling Techniques at Duel Academy."

"Former, could you please explain" asked applicant 928.

"Of course, I say former because I retired from my position at Duel Academy several years ago" sighed Crowler with a small smile.

"Ahh, thank you for the explanation Dr. Crowler" said 928 gratefully. "My name is Tyrant Kōmyō, pleased to meet you." The now identified Tyrant said with a bow.

"Well, Tyrant, let us begin this duel" laughed Crowler. This boy had something about him that reminded him of Jaden. "You may start, as I am the defender."

"Thank you, sir" said Tyrant. "I'll draw and set two cards face down. That's all for my turn."

There were several gasps from the audience. Many knew of the great power that lay inside Crowler's deck, thus having no monsters to defend with would put him at a disadvantage.

"All right then, my move" said Crowler. "The last time I felt this way about a duel I proctored was when I dueled Slacker." Crowler was smiling as he remembered his one of his favorite students and all the chaos he caused in his time at the Academy.

"Normally people would take being called 'Slacker' as an insult," began Tyrant, "but you say it as a term of endearment."

"Indeed, though the name started out as an insult" chuckled Crowler. "It eventually became the nickname of my favorite student. Now back to the duel!"

"Of course, Dr. Crowler" agreed Tyrant.

"Now, I'll set two cards face down" declared Crowler. "Then I'll play a spell card, Localized Storm. This powerful spell allows me to destroy any face down cards I so choose. Of course, the targets have to be on my side of the field."

"I see" mumbled Tyrant. He had an inkling that the good doc was up to something.

"Now I think I'll destroy my two face down cards, thus granting me two wicked tokens" exclaimed Crowler. "Moving right along, I'll tribute them to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!"

There were gasps and cries of shock when the giant mechanical beast rose to its full height. It only had one eye, and looked to be rusting, but it was still terrifying.

"That is the type of thing I was hoping for" stated Tyrant. "Reveal face down card, Tsunami Reckless Summon!"

"What does that card do, exactly" asked Crowler. He had never heard of that one.

"This potent spell can only be played when my opponent summons a monster with 2000 or more ATK points" answered Tyrant. My opponent is allowed to special summon all other copies of the monster from their hand, deck, or grave, ignoring summoning conditions or card text that would prevent the summon."

There were several gasps as the crowd realized what this meant for the young challenger. He would now have to face THREE power houses that prevent spells and traps from activating when they attack!

"Why thank you, young man" Crowler shouted. "But, might you grace us with the rest of the effect. You wouldn't let me summon all of any one powerful monster in my deck without getting something out of the deal as well."

"Very perceptive, Doctor" Tyrant praised. "Continuing with the effect, I am then allowed to summon all copies of any one monster in my deck, provided I send other monsters to my grave whose levels are equal to the total levels of the monsters I summon."

The crowd suddenly realized just how much of a good deal Tyrant had gotten. Sure, his opponent now had three super powerful monsters, but he now had the opportunity to generate a suitable defense at the cost of only a few monsters from his deck!

"And I think I'll summon my three DESPAIR FROM THE DARKs" shouted Tyrant. "And I'll put them in defense mode!"

Three large black, red, and purple shadows rose from the ground. They stretched and tried to look menacing towards the three Golems before they brought their arms up to block any incoming attack. A large 3000 appeared next to each one, indicating its DEF points. Everyone looked across and saw the 3000s that indicated the Golem's ATK points.

"Well played young man, now pay your cost" said Crowler with a smirk. That move perfectly countered the summon of any monster with three thousand or less ATK. This duel would be quite the interesting one.

"Thanks, now I'll reveal my other face down, Emergency Aid" declared Tyrant. "This powerful trap allows me to activate a spell or trap from my hand for every level 7 or higher monster I discard from my hand. So I'll ditch these two monsters to activate Yellow Luster Shield and Forced Charge!"

Tyrant jammed quickly slid the two monsters from his hand into the grave before jamming his spell and trap into his duel disk. He loved this combo. It powered up the defenses of all his monsters while forcing his opponent to then attack said monsters. This was a combo he usually used to finish off cocky opponents, so for him to use it this early was a sign that he was gonna pull out all the stops.

"What" exclaimed Crowler as his Golems began to move to attack. "Why are my Golems attacking? I didn't give that order!"

"Sorry Doctor, my Forced Charge forces all of my opponent's monsters to attack immediately" Tyrant told the confused Teacher. "This combo can easily finish off an opponent, so the fact that your Golems are so strong is a good thing."

The effects of the Shield kicked in and the DEF of Tyrant's three zombies rose to 3300 just before the Golems fists collided with them. When the Golems bounced back the damage splash back suddenly doubled in size. Confused, Crowler looked over to his opponent to see his graveyard glowing.

"Oh, and now I activate the effect of the Cursed Rage Zombie in my grave" said Tyrant with a small smirk. "During either player's turn, when a Zombie type monster I control battles, I can remove this card from my hand or grave from play to double all battle damage from battles involving zombie monsters this turn."

Crowler's life points dropped from 4000 to 2200 in an instant and the audience gasped. This kid turned three monsters, who ATK points match that of the legendary Blue-Eyes, against their owner without actually taking control of them! This kid was obviously a genius.

"Well played young man, but unfortunately, not well enough" coughed Crowler. "Since those battles occurred during the main phase, I can still use other cards before having to end my turn or attack again."

"Well thought out Doctor" complimented Tyrant. "Show me what ya got."

"I activate the continuous spell card Ancient Gear Battle Assist" yelled Crowler. "This potent spell card allows me to fusion summon an Ancient Gear monster using monsters already on my field. The cost of this is having to remove cards from the top of my deck from play equal to the level of the monster I summon."

"I see, well executed" mumbled Tyrant to himself.

"So everyone please welcome Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" declared Crowler as he removed 10 cards from his deck from play. "Now I'll have my beast ATTACK. Crush that Zombie!"

The Ultimate Golem's fist came crashing down into the middle Despair From the Dark, completely eradicating it. Tyrant's life points dropped quickly from 4000 to 2900. Tyrant's only response was a grunt of annoyance.

"And now, young scholar, I'll activate the 2nd effect of my Battle Assist" stated Crowler. "By destroying the Ancient Gear monster I summoned with it, I can summon two of its materials from the graveyard, ignoring card text that would prevent the summon. So say hello again to two of my Ancient Gear Golems!"

Two of the giant golems rose from a pile of scrap that used to be the Ultimate Golem, a few bolts falling off for good measure. Then suddenly a third golem rose from the rubble to join its comrades.

"Due to the effect of my Ultimate Golem, I revive a normal one from my grave, ignoring its effect" Crowler answered the question on everybody's lips. "Furthermore, I'll activate LIMITER REMOVAL from my hand. Thus doubling my all my Golem's ATK to 6000! Now my Golems, erase his life points and end this duel. Mechanized Melee!"

The three Golems gained a deep red aura as their points doubled. They raised their fists and swung at his monsters. Tyrant grinned again as the image of his other Despair From The Dark rose out of the ground to block the attacks and push the Golems away.

"What's this" shrieked Crowler in horror. "Why is that beast still around, my Ultimate Golem destroyed it!"

"Another of my monsters in the graveyard" answered Tyrant with a smirk. "Brother Zombie. When a Zombie type monster that has the same name as a monster destroyed previously in this turn is attacked, I can remove this monster and the other monster in my grave from play to add its points to all monsters with the same name on my field. In exchange though, I do have to send cards from my deck to the grave equal to the levels of the removed monsters. So now I send 10 cards to the grave and all of my Darks gain 3000 DEF!"

Again, the Golems were repelled. Also again, Crowler's damage was doubled. His life points dropped from 2200 to 1000, as only two of his Golems had targets. His third Golem stood resolute, awaiting his orders. Quickly there after, all three Golems exploded.

"Drat, not again" cursed Crowler. "Never before has someone managed to fend off my Golems after I used Limiter Removal. I am quite impressed."

"Thank you, oh wise one" Tyrant said with a bow. "Now, I'll draw."

Tyrant drew and grinned. He had only the card he just drew, and a graveyard full of monsters. He was perfectly setup to end the game.

"Well, let us see what you drew" asked Crowler impatiently. "This duel has gotten everyone excited."

"Alright then, its game over Doctor" declared Tyrant. "I play Undead Explosion. This potent spell costs me 2000 life points, but is well worth it. I remove every zombie in my graveyard from play and inflict on you 100 damage for every 2 monsters removed. With 18 monsters in my grave, you'll just barely survive this blast."

Tyrant pulled all his monster from his grave and slid them into his back pocket. His duel disk then began to glow before emitting a blast of light that knocked out all but 100 of the good doctor's life points. Crowler dusted himself off before chuckling.

"I was afraid for a moment there, but you were 2 monsters short of victory" stated Crowler. "So sorry, looks like you'll be trying again next time."

"No doc, no I wont" stated Tyrant. "You see, I can now summon two Zombies from my removed from play pile. This is all thanks to my little buddy, D.D. Zombie Seed. You see, this card only gains an effect when removed from play. I can special summon a removed from play Zombie monster whose level is less than or equal to the number of Zombies banished along with him. Oh, and wouldn't you know it, I had two of these suckers in my grave before. So now I can basically summon any two Zombies that were just removed from play."

"Oh, no" gasped Crowler.

"Oh, yes" laughed Tyrant. "So say hello to my Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes Zombie Dragons!"

Two dragons rose from the ground. At first, they looked like the majestic beasts that Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes were. But that illusion was quickly dispelled as their bodies began to rot away, leaving two damaged corpses. Their ATK popped up as 2400 an 3000.

"Now, let me introduce you to their attacks" roared Tyrant. "Twin Zombie Dragon Flare!"

A quick burst later and Crowler's points hit 0. The crowd was silent for a whole minute. During that minute, Tyrant thanked Crowler for the excellent duel before he ran off the stage. He was never one to enjoy large crowds. Even in the room for the written exam he felt anxious from all the people around him.

Meanwhile, with Kaiba

"So I take it this is the reason we were called here, eh Kaiba" chuckled Yugi. "That one boy was the only person here who showed the kind of potential you were talking about."

"Yea, I'm really psyched to know that another great duelist is headed to the Academy" laughed Jaden. "What do you think Yubel?"

"Jaden, I want to duel that boy right now" stated Yubel forcefully. "He was holding back, and I sensed something weird from him during that duel."

"Yubel, don't go after that boy" commanded Seto. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was able to beat any of us with ease."

"What are you talking about Kaiba" Yugi asked sharply. "That isn't something you would EVER say before. In fact, you've been acting strange for quite a long time now. What are you hiding?"

"Yea, the Seto Kaiba I know would never admit that anyone, bar Yugi, could beat him" agreed Jaden. "What's the deal man?"

"I'm going now Jaden" stated Yubel. "Follow or don't it's up to you."

"Guys, I think we should go and watch this" said Jaden worriedly. "Yubel hasn't been like this since before she and I united. I think she might bust out the Sacred Beasts!"

Seto, Yugi, and Jaden took off after Yubel, hoping to catch her before she dueled. For, if she used the Sacred Beasts, she could accidentally destroy the entire city!

In the alley behind the Kaiba Dome

Tyrant was walking back towards the apartment he lived in when suddenly, a duel spirit showed up in front of him and cut him off.

"Hey, I thought you guys knew not to just pop up in front of my like that" said Tyrant seriously. "You know I tend to not pay attention to where I'm going!"

"I don't know who you are, but I've never met you before" stated Yubel coldly. "I saw your duel and I know you were holding back something. I'm going to duel you and find out."

"Nope, not dueling a spirit" Tyrant said quickly as he turned around. "I don't want to. I just want to go home, eat something, and take a nap until I have to get on the boat to Duel Academy."

"Well, we are gonna have a problem then" growled Yubel. She stuck her arm out and the entire area suddenly became very dark. Then a ring of blue fire appeared around them. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice! You wont be able to leave the circle of the Advanced Dark field unless you can beat me in a duel!"

Tyrant laughed and waved his hand at the circle. It vanished instantly. He continued to walk until he was a good distance away from Yubel before he turned around with his duel disk active.

"Never, and I mean NEVER, try to force me into something" growled Tyrant. Yubel was taken aback. This kid showed hardly any emotion before, yet now it was like he had a post it note on his chest that said what emotion he was feeling.

"Well, I get what I want" stated Yubel. "That's just how it is when you are the assistant to the Supreme King!"

"Well, you seem to have left your king to duel me, so lets go" roared Tyrant. He pulled his deck out of his duel disk and stuck it into a box on his belt. He then reached farther back and pulled a new deck out of a different box. "We will see if you can last against one of my REAL decks!"

"DUEL" they both shouted.

"Take the first move, you'll need it" growled Tyrant.

"Fine, worm" Yubel shouted. "Draw. I play the spell card Offering to the Chaos Lord! This sends Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder, and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms to my grave to allow me to draw 5 new cards!"

Yubel quickly sent the 3 beasts to the grave, shuffled, and drew her new cards. She grinned before she made her move.

"I'll then lay 3 face downs and set a monster in defense mode" she chuckled. "That's all for my turn."

"My turn then, DRAW" shouted Tyrant. "Your move."

"What" exclaimed Yubel. "After all that talk, you can't do anything on your first turn? What a joke!"

"Just draw already, I want to crush you" growled Tyrant. That was the moment when Yugi, Jaden, and Kaiba showed up. They were panting from all the running to catch Yubel.

"Yubel, stop this" shouted Jaden. "The kid doesn't need more action today. He already whipped Crowler. Let the kid rest!"

"At least it looks to be Tyrant's turn" mumbled Seto.

"Draw" declared Yubel as she pulled her card. "Now, I'll set two more cards face down and activate Domain of the Supreme King! This field gives Hamon, Uria, Raviel, and Armityle the bonus of 1000 ATK and protection from being targeted by you. Now I'll set another monster and end my turn."

"It's a shame you couldn't summon Armityle when you had the chance" sighed Tyrant. "This duel is over now, DRAW!"

A sharp wind blew through the alley as Tyrant pulled his card. Yubel actually had a look of terror on her face, for not one thing this boy had said had been unnecessary or false.

"I'll start things off by playing my Dragon's Blessings spell card" stated Tyrant. "So long as this card remains face up on the field, when ever a dragon type monster or monsters is special summoned, the owner of said monster can draw up to 2 cards per dragon summoned."

"Wait, I thought he used zombies" said a confused Jaden. "What's up with the dragons now?"

Seto froze. He understood what this meant. This deck held the three Legendary Dragon cards! Yubel was in for a world of hurt if Seto was right.

"Next I'll play Polymerization" Tyrant continued in a monotone. "I'll fuse Lord of Dragons with Divine Dragon Ragnarok to make King Dragun, and I'll take my two cards. I'll follow up by activating Dragun's effect. Once a turn, I can summon any dragon from my hand, and I choose my Red-Eyes B. Chick!"

An adorable little dragon appeared with its head sticking out of a red egg and its body hidden inside said egg. It screeched cutely before beginning to glow.

"Now I play my Inferno Reckless Summon spell card" shouted Tyrant. "Since I special summoned a monster with 1500 or less ATK I can call out all of the other monsters of the same name in my deck. You would get to call others of your monsters, but you don't have any face up monsters."

Two more chicks appeared. Tyrant pulled all the extra cards he was due from his spell before smiling.

"Now, I'll evolve all three of my chicks through their effects" declared Tyrant. Three bigger versions of the chicks appeared where they once stood, creating an imposing image and netting Tyrant 6 more cards. "Then I'll tribute one to evolve it into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. Then tribute the other two to normal summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

The three dragons vanished, quickly replaced by two more intimidating dragons. These dragons roared in fury, itching for a fight.

"Will your move end SOMETIME this century" sighed Yubel. "Its been like 5 hours since your turn started. . ."

"Yes, it will end soon" growled Tyrant. "Now, I'll use Metal's effect to special summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Then, I'm gonna fuse this bad boy with the two in my hand to call out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Then this pain train is gonna keep rolling as I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own spell. I don't wanna deck out after all."

A storm blew in and destroyed the spell in question. This occurred as the one Blue-Eyes morphed into a three headed behemoth with an even bigger body. It growled at Yubel and Tyrant laughed at her renewed sense of terror.

"Then I'll fuse Ultimate with my Black Luster Soldier to create DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT" Tyrant shouted as a knight from his hand leapt up onto Ultimate's back before their points rose from 4500 to an impressive 5000. "Next, I'll play one of my most powerful cards, The Fang of Critias. . ."

The area went deathly quiet as the gravity of what was about to happen sunk into Yugi and Seto. The Legendary Dragons were about to appear, and Yubel was about to become dust.

"This allows me to send my Tyrant Wing trap to the grave to summon Tyrant Burst Dragon" Tyrant said in a happy voice. "Then I'll follow up by playing The Claw of Hermos to change my Darkness Dragon into the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword, and give the sword to my knight!"

The mighty black dragon began to glow as he morphed into a wicked looking blade. The blade flew into the hands of the Black Luster Soldier that rode upon Ultimate. Then Tyrant Burst Dragon began to glow. His body disappeared as his wings attached to Dragon Master Knight.

"My Burst Dragon can become an equip card for any other monster, giving it two attacks every battle phase" declared Tyrant with a smirk. "Now I'll activate my two Cost Down Spells by sending Luster Dragon and Luster Dragon #2 to my grave. Then I'll play Double Summon, thus allowing me to normal summon again."

"Is it over yeeeeeeeeet" whined Yubel. She was getting bored of this long ass turn.

"Yes, it is almost over" sighed Tyrant. "How does your master put up with you?"

"She's actually nice most of the time" Jaden said in Yubel's defense.

"Neat, now to end this turn and this duel" said Tyrant with renewed vigor. "I'll summon my Carrier Dragon, with lets me summon a Level 4 or lower dragon from my hand. Normally this next card is a level 8, but thanks to my two Cost Down cards, its a level four. Everyone greet Dark Magic Dragon!"

A purple dragon soared onto the field on the back of a small green dragon. This majestic beast had strange runes carved into its body and had brown spikes near its head.

"Then I'll play my Magical Stone Excavation" continued Tyrant. "This allows me to ditch 2 spells to get back one from my grave, like Hermos here! Now I'll use Hermos with the Black Luster Soldier in my hand to create the Rocket Hermos Cannon for my Knight!"

"Now I think I'll play a card, Emergency Spell" shouted Yubel. "This card allows me to activate a face down Spell on my field. A spell like my Dimension Fusion Destruction. This allows me to summon Chaos Phantasm Armityle by banishing all three Sacred Beasts!"

Armityle burst onto the field, his guard up. He intended to keep his master safe, and god damn it, he was gonna do it!

"A shame, this duel is already over" sighed Tyrant. "But to allow all my friends some action, I play the Eye of Timeaus, changing Dark Magic Dragon into Amulet Dragon. He banishes all spells in the grave and gains quite the power boost from it. 100 for each spell. My Knight has a significant power now too, due to all his equipment. His cannon gives him piercing damage, his sword gives him +1000 ATK and an extra 500 for every dragon on the field and in the grave, the wings give him 400 ATK, and his own effect gives him +500 ATK for every other dragon on my field. So Amulet's ATK is sitting comfortably at 4100 (2900 base plus 1200 from his effect) and DMK has a (quite lovely) 18000 ATK (5000 base + 2000 from his effect + 1000 from the swords base effect + 10000 from sword's extra)."

"How can a monster have THAT many ATK points" shouted Jaden. "That's just ridiculous!"

"You and Zane got monster up over 16000 when you dueled for his graduation" Seto reminded Jaden. "You have no place to talk."

"Oh" said Jaden sheepishly. "Yea, forgot about that one."

"Now my Knight wi-" Tyrant was cut off as three beams shot from the sky and struck him, Yubel, and Yugi. These beams felt like they were made of pure lava and all three were writhing in pain. Then, the three Egyptian God cards, along with Armityle and the three Sacred Beast cards were lifted into the air and whisked away.

Seto and Jaden felt despair at their inability to help those close to them. As the minutes passed the situation became more and more dire. Seto and Jaden could literally SEE the souls of Tyrant, Yubel, and Yugi being torn from their bodies. Seto felt true pain in his heart as he felt as powerless now as when Tyrant's home had burned down and his parents slain. He fell to the ground and punched it once to try and relieve his frustration.

That, however, was when strange things began to happen. The area all around them went gray and time seemed to stop. The pendant on Tyrant's necklace began to glow a deep green. After a few seconds, Tyrant's eyes shot open and that same green light began to pour out from his mouth and eyes. Then, from the pendant, The Seal of Orichalcos appeared and began to expand over them all. After it had expanded, a second seal appeared on the ground beneath them.

"Kaiba, what's happening" shouted Jaden over the sound of the Orichalcos.

"I have no earthly idea" Seto shouted back.

After the second seal (completely identical to the first) had expanded to match the size of the first, they connected. This created a cylinder inside which they all remained. As the Orichalcos began to glow brighter and brighter, the beams were cut off from them (but still trying to get to them). Yugi fell to the ground, coughing, and Yubel ceased writhing as Jaden rushed over to her. Tyrant remained floating in the air, suspended by some unknown force.

Yugi opened his eyes and gasped. He had never actually forgotten the time he had spent as a prisoner of the Orichalcos, so he was not very happy to find himself once again inside its boundaries.

"Seto, what happened while I was out" asked Yugi firmly. He would not settle for anything less than the truth.

"The boy's eyes began to glow and The Seal appeared out of nowhere and cut you off from those beams" Seto answered quickly. "I have no idea what is happeni-."

Seto stopped talking when an, unfortunately, familiar roar echoed throughout the alley. Looking up, they could see the head of the Great Leviathan beginning to emerge from the other side of The Seal.

Yugi dropped to his knees. After Atem (the pharaoh, for those who haven't seen all of the original yu-gi-oh!) had his battle with Dartz and the Leviathan, he had shared the memories of the battle with him. Having seen just how powerful that beast was made him tremble. If it was back, he didn't think he had the strength to stop it. That was when he noticed the soul of Tyrant emerge from his body and float up to the Leviathan.

"Help us, please" were the only words said before Tyrant's soul returned to his body.

"Yubel, please, stay down for now" pleaded Jaden. "You are really badly hurt and you need to rest!"

"I need to help if I can" growled Yubel. "Please, Jaden. Let me help him!"

"Yubel, Jaden, there is nothing you two could do at this point" stated Seto. "Do you see that beast up there? It took all the power of millions of human and monster souls combined with the power of the three Egyptian Gods and the pharaoh Atem to defeat it when it was weakened. If it is truly back, there isn't a damn thing we can do."

The Leviathan roared as it emerged completely. It flew directly up into the sky, right towards where the beams were coming from. It roared before it began to charge up a purple ball of energy in its mouth. Before anyone could comment on that, however, the three Knights of Atlantis materialized on top of the Seal and morphed back into their dragon forms before flying up to where the Leviathan lay charging. They too began to charge before they all let loose on the hole in the clouds where the beams were coming from.

"Whatever is firing those beams must be quite the threat if Timeaus and the others are working WITH the Leviathan" shouted Yugi over the sound of the dragons' attacks.

An enormous fireball erupted in the clouds as the beams were cut off. Though the clouds cleared, the world remained gray and time at a stand still. The dragons vanished as the Leviathan flew down and disappeared into the Seal before the Seal itself vanished. The glow from Tyrant's eyes, mouth, and necklace ceased as well.

Hermos appeared in his human form. The only strange part was what he was wearing. Instead of his armor he wore black dress pants and a white button up shirt with the top three buttons undone. Over all, he looked like someone who had just gotten out of the office.

Hermos was prepared and caught Tyrant when he fell, much to Seto's relief. Tyrant was completely out, and Seto decided he wouldn't try to wake him. Yugi, on the other hand, was focused only on getting answers from the boy. He began to approach when Timeaus and Critias, both wearing outfits like Hermos' (but with a jacket added in), stepped in the way.

"Let the boy sleep now, Yugi" said Timeaus firmly. "He is completely exhausted. Hermos will take him home and then you can find another time to try to speak with him."

"Could you at least explain the Leviathan then" exclaimed Yugi. "It took so much to get rid of it last time! And now we don't even have the Gods!"

"Or the Sacred Beasts" Yubel chimed in. "I really wanna find who took them and break them. Those four are my friends!"

"Mine too, Yubel" chuckled Jaden. "And yes, we should find them. If they are in the wrong hands, they could destroy the world of duel monsters!"

"Calm down both of you" mumbled Tyrant. "Some of us are trying to *yawn* sleep."

Tyrant nodded back off after that, but his words had the desired effect. Yugi, Yubel, and Jaden calmed down and actually began to think, rather than just rage.

"So, could you tell us what is going on" asked Seto. "We do deserve to know."

"Of course, but first Hermos needs to get on his way" agreed Timeaus.

Hermos re-positioned Tyrant so that he was carrying the boy on his back, as a father would his sleeping child. He then set off in the direction Tyrant was headed before he was stopped by Yubel. As he got out of hearing range, he heard Timeaus explaining to Yugi and Seto the same thing they had explained to Tyrant all those years ago. He chuckled to himself before he continued on his way to the small apartment Tyrant rented.


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to Duel Academy

**Sorry for the slight delay guys, with my computer still down I have to either find the time to sneak in the chance to update/fix up the material I already put into and update at school, or I have to suffer through using the slower than a snail dinosaur of a pc that is upstairs (it take several minutes to load a page, let alone edit a story). Also, I apologize for the first three chapters being short, I was just trying to get a feel for where to cut the story. Now I've got a better feel for where things can be split for chapters.**

 **Also, I will accept ideas anyone has for custom cards/characters. It does cut down the time it takes to create new chapters (I've got enough to cover up through chapter 7 right now)**

* * *

It took only about an hour for Hermos to get there (without just flying there as a dragon of course) and by that time, the sun was setting. He heard several gasps as he walked through the door to the building. Many people had thought that Tyrant was just a rumor. This was because no one had ever seen him enter or exit his apartment, despite having lived there for three months now. People had actually begun a betting pool on what kind of person lived in Tyrant's apartment. The building manager had been left out, for good reason, and the kind old man who ran the front desk was the only one to guess a young man.

"Could someone please direct me to room 302" asked Hermos kindly.

He quickly had to back up, because he had several women tripping over themselves trying to be the one to help the handsome young man they saw holding Tyrant. After five minutes of laughing and struggles, one young woman walked over from the wall and showed Hermos the way to Tyrant's room.

"Could you tell us something about the boy who lives in room 302" asked the woman.

"Pardon" said Hermos sharply.

"I mean, most of the people in this building really close" answered the woman. "Whenever someone new moves in, we usually try to welcome them and bring them into the 'family'. Since we never met the person in room 302, we've kinda been thrown off our game. We just want to know who he is, and give him a nice place to call home."

"That is very kind, but he wont be here for long" sighed Hermos. "He's off to Duel Academy tomorrow. He wont be back for quite a long time."

"Oh, that's too bad" said the woman. "I guess everyone else will have to wait until then to greet him. At least we know he's a nice young man."

"Thank you for your help, Miss" said Hermos with a slight bow.

"It's the least I could do" chuckled the woman. "and my name is Rose. Good to meet you Mister. . .?"

"My name is Hermos" laughed Hermos at the obvious question. "It is my pleasure to meet such a nice young woman." Hermos bowed again before depositing Tyrant in his room.

"Before I leave, what did you mean by 'everyone else will have to wait'" asked Hermos.

"Oh, just that everyone else in the building will have to wait, but not me" Rose said with a smile. "I'm going to be heading off to Duel Academy tomorrow myself."

"Then you should know something about him, he WILL NOT tolerate any bullying" stated Hermos, his usually warm voice going deathly cold. "If he hears about any bullying, he will put an end to it. He would dive into a volcano naked if it meant stopping someone from getting bullied."

"Wow, he sounds like a very nice boy" gasped Rose.

"He is loyal to a fault and won't let any of his friends be put in harms way" continued Hermos with a more light-hearted tone. "Anyone whom he counts among his friends is incredibly lucky. Well, good bye Rose."

With a wave, Hermos walked out of the building, past the spot where the women were still fighting. He chuckled before he walked through the doors and towards the alley behind the Kaiba dome. His good humor disappeared when he arrived. He saw that everyone was standing there waiting for him.

"So, did you run into any problems" asked Seto.

"No, he's fine Seto" answered Hermos. "Although, I ran into someone else from his building who will be joining him at Duel Academy. She seemed nice."

"You think he'll actually notice girls, or will someone have to explain things to him" chuckled Critias. "He was away from the human world for quite a while. . ."

"He'll be fine" stated Seto. "So far he seems just like his father."

"You know that boy's parents" asked Yugi. The smirk Seto had quickly shifted into a down cast expression as he remembered John Kōmyō.

"Yes, I knew them" Seto said quietly. "They died when Tyrant was only five."

Yugi, Jaden, and Yubel's faces became faces of sorrow, pity, and understanding. Yugi felt sadness for what Tyrant must have gone through. Yubel felt a sense of understanding. The boy had everything he had ever known taken away from him. She felt a pain in her heart when she remembered when she thought Jaden had thrown her away. Jaden felt bad for Tyrant. Jaden knew loneliness from when his parents would be away on business and no one wanted to play. Now he amplified that by one hundred and removed the parents and friends.

"Oh my word" gasped Yugi.

"They were some of my closest friends" Seto droned on in a defeated tone. "They were actually the ones who introduced me to the my wife, Kissarra. They were good people."

"I'm so sorry" said Yugi.

"Don't be, not for me at least" sighed Seto. "Tyrant was the sweetest little boy in the whole world. They lived in that clearing out of town, in a house that looked like a log cabin. He would laugh and play all day before greeting his parents and going off to bed."

"Wow, that really sucks for him" agreed Jaden. "Did he have any friends?"

"No, he rarely ever went into town" answered Seto. "But he had the same kind of ability we have. He could interact with monster spirits. He never had a deck, but spirits would just appear around him and play with him."

"Wow, lucky kid" chuckled Jaden. "I remember playing with monster spirits when I was little. The were always so fun."

"Well, he was taken to the world of monster spirits after his world was turned upside down" stated Seto. "He has lived there, to my knowledge, until about a few months ago. That was when he reappeared to take the written exam. Since then he has remained mostly off the radar."

"Wow" Yugi and Jaden said together. "What will happen to him now?"

"He'll go through Duel Academy, and probably end up facing our new enemy there" Seto said, grumbling that last part. "If only we knew who, or what, we were up against we could get prepared. But now we have to sit and wait."

"Well, I'm glad Mokuba talked me into spending the year at the Academy and running things my way" chuckled Seto. "This way I'll be there in case something happens. I'll call on one or both of you if things get bad."

"All we can do now is pray" sighed Jaden.

"Good luck, Tyrant" whispered Yubel. "May the darkness watch over you."

The Next Day, On the Pier

Tyrant stretched his arms and legs as he walked around the docks while waiting for the ferry to arrive. He had been at the pier for an hour already, but no one had showed up yet. He checked his ticket again and groaned. He was on the correct pier, it was currently 10:30 A.M and the boat was to leave at 11:00. Why was no one here yet?

"Are you here for the boat to the Academy" asked a short man. He looked very familiar. Tyrant couldn't put his finger on it, but he was certain he had met this person before.

"Yes, by all the information I have, I am in the right place" stated Tyrant.

"Yes, you are, my boy" chuckled the man. "Could you please tell me your name so I can make sure you are on the list?"

"Yes, sir" stated Tyrant. "Incoming freshman, Tyrant. Last name not given unless mandated by someone of significant standing."

"What gibberish is this" growled the man. "I am the Head of Dueling Techniques at this academy! How do I not have significant enough standing to know your last name!"

"Crowler, that's who you remind me of" shouted Tyrant. "You remind me of Dr. Velian Crowler, the exceptional duelist who proctored my practical exam."

"Well I should, he IS my father after all" declared the man. "I am Doctor Joseph Crowler, the man who succeeded his father in teaching position."

"Despite your impressive title, a man who has gone to college for Dueling still doesn't have the standing to know my name" declared Tyrant. "Your father, a great man, had the honor of knowing my full name because he was an honorable opponent. You have the problem many people have. You expect things you want to be given to you and you get frustrated when they aren't."

"You little upstart" roared Joseph. "You wont last five minutes at the Academy with that thinking. You'll end up food for the Obelisks!"

"The only ones who'll end up food are those who underestimate others and have too big an ego" growled Tyrant.

It was then that Tyrant noticed a large crowd of people had formed around them. The crowd watch and stared as the two men argued. Tyrant noticed that most of the crowd was made up of Academy freshmen. He chuckled before he walked away. Of course, he didn't want Joseph to think he was backing down.

"Doc, if you want to settle this, I'll duel you at the Academy" chuckled Tyrant. "If you value your pride, don't bother me again." Tyrant walked right up to the boat and handed over his ticket. The other freshmen were awestruck and stood there as Tyrant boarded the ship and found his cabin.

The trip was uneventful for the first few hours. That change with only thirty minutes to land fall, when Tyrant heard a knock on his door. He groaned as he hopped out of bed and put on a shit and short before sitting back down.

"It's open" he shouted.

"Hello, nice to finally meet you" chuckled the new comer.

The girl was about five foot ten with beautiful red hair. Her hair reached down to her shoulders, with a few strands reaching down to her bust. She wore a red sleeveless shirt that was stretched tight against her bust. She wore a pair of white dress shorts and red shoes that matched her top. Tyrant couldn't explain it, but he felt a strange pull in his gut. It was like he had known her for a long time, but had forgotten her.

"Would the pretty lady like to introduce herself" Tyrant asked with an amused smile.

"Oh, sorry" laughed the girl. "My name is Rose Hikari, I live in the same apartment building."

"Well, nice to meet you Rose" said Tyrant with a bow. "My name is Tyrant Kōmyō, pleased to meet you."

"Such a gentleman" giggled Rose. "I wanted to finally meet the boy from room 302. The rest of the building is still wondering who you are."

"Why is everyone so interested in me" sighed Tyrant.

"Well, it's just that everyone in our apartment building acts like a big family" replied Rose. "When someone new comes, we try to welcome them to the family, and so far you are the only person we never got to welcome."

"Sorry, I just don't like people very much" said Tyrant with a sad look. "I usually try to avoid people as much as possible."

"Why is that" asked Rose.

"I had a bad experience when I was little" sighed Tyrant. "Ever since then I don't really trust anyone. Its weird though, most people give me a different vibe, but it feels like I can trust you."

"Wow, that's pretty funny" stated Rose. "I felt much the same before I started living at the apartment building. That was when everyone got together and brought me 'into the family' as they put it. Since then, I've felt more comfortable around other people."

"Well, I think I'll enjoy it here at the Academy" chuckled Tyrant.

"Why is that" asked a confused Rose.

"I'm gonna be alone in my dorm, as far as I know" answered Tyrant. "I'm in Slifer Red, and that dorm has been empty for at least fifteen years. Ever since Jaden Yuki graduated."

"Wow, that kinda puts a shadow over you doesn't it" pondered Rose. "I mean, he's a really big duelist. He is up there with Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler isn't he?"

"Yes, but he doesn't seem like much of a challenge to me" sighed Tyrant.

"Wow, you really are confident in yourself, aren't you" chuckled Rose.

"Well, I did beat Velian Crowler for my entrance exam, same as Jaden did" stated Tyrant.

"Well, Tyrant, that is quite a big accomplishment, but dueling with the big boys is on a whole other level" exclaimed Rose. "I mean, do you really think you could go toe to toe with Yugi or Kaiba?"

"First off, just call me Ty" stated Tyrant. "Second, of course! I may not be able to last long, but I'll be damned if I wouldn't try. You've got to believe that you can do something, otherwise the other guy has already won."

Rose burst out laughing and the two spent the next three hours chatting. They were on the subject of how long they thought till someone broke a big rule, when the captain came on the intercom and declared that they had arrived at Academy Island.

"Well, looks like its time to go find our rooms" laughed Tyrant. "What dorm are you in Rose?"

"I'm a Blue" she sighed. "I'm basically on the other side of the island from your dorm!"

"You know that doesn't mean anything, right" Tyrant dead-panned. "Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Tyranno Hassleberry, Atticus Rhodes, Chazz Princeton. All of them were students of Ra yellow rank or higher who made the choice to live in the Slifer Red Dorms. If I recall right, most of those people went on to become pros."

"Wow" the only word Rose could think of.

"We had best head out" stated Tyrant.

The next few minutes involved a trek up to the school itself and a time sitting through a lecture from Joseph Crowler about the morals of the school, its rich heritage, blah blah blah BLAHHHHHHH! It had Tyrant and Rose bored out of their skulls while the rest of the class was completely enveloped in the speech. Only when the large screen behind Dr. Crowler flashed on, did Tyrant and Rose pay attention. On the screen was a close up of the face of Seto Kaiba.

"Welcome to my Academy" he said bluntly. "Anyone who doesn't know who I am, you are a waste of precocious oxygen and cards. For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Seto Kaiba. I am the founder and owner of this Academy and the 2nd highest ranked duelist in the world."

There were a few gasps, and some chuckles. The gasps were from the few people who hadn't known who Seto was, and the chuckles were from some Obelisks that were amused by those who didn't know Seto.

"You will study here for the next three years, with the occasional chance to go home and visit your families" Seto continued. "You were given your dorm assignments on the boat here, so report to your dorms by Eleven-thirty. Dueling is not allowed after that time, unless sanctioned by a school official. Entry into certain areas is forbidden to students for safety reasons. That will be all, now scram!"

Most people bolted from the class room as soon as Seto said so, trampling Joseph in the process. This brought much laughter to Tyrant and Rose as they strode out of the room and onto the grounds. They wandered around for a while, checking out places like the Obelisk Duel arena and the cafeteria before walking over to the Obelisk Dorms.

"Well, I hope you can get to your room before curfew" said Rose, the last of their laughter dying in her throat. "This was really fun, we should hang out more often."

"Definitely" agreed Tyrant. "I'll see you later, Ms. Hikari, good night."

"Good night yourself, Mr. Kōmyō" said Rose with a smile.

Tyrant began to walk away when he heard a feminine yelp. He turned around to see Rose surrounded by three large boys. They had a hold on her wrists and were dragging her towards the male Obelisk dorms. He was frozen in place until he heard he yell for help. Then he ran full steam at them.

When he got close, he sent four very accurate punches at the boys, thus knocking their hands off of Rose. He then caught her as she fell and he leapt back a few feet.

"Are you alright Rose" Tyrant asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yes, now that you got them off of me" she said gratefully, all the while sending a hate filled glare at the three boys who had tried to take her. Once they realized what happened, they shouted at the top of their lungs. The apparent leader of the group stepped up.

"Hey, dip shit, who do you think you are" he shouted. "That girl is ours!"

"This girl belongs to no one" Tyrant roared back. "She isn't property to be sold or a prize to be won."

"You've got a big mouth" the boy shouted back. "I'll show you just what happens when you mess with Jake Princeton! Get him boys!"

"What a shame, I hope your father isn't Chazz Princeton" stated Tyrant. "Because you shame him and everything that he stood for when he was here at this Academy."

Tyrant caught the first boy in the chest with an open hand and knocked the second boy on his ass with a swift kick. Rose used this opening to run to the girls dorms while the boys were distracted. She had given her hero a quick peck on the cheek as she ran, causing a bright red blush to appear on his face. When the two goons stood back up, they charged him again, only to be met with similar results. This continued for around an hour, before campus security showed up because of a noise complaint.

"All of you are under campus arrest for violating curfew" stated a burly officer. "You will be detained in the main building and will be questioned in the morning."

With that, they were either dragged (the two goons), or walked away with or by security. It took only minutes to reach the main building where yet more security officers were waiting.

"These are the ones responsible for the noise in the complaint" stated the burly officer. "Take them to the brig, they've earned a nice long stay. Though keep the one with the necklace away from the others, they were fighting when we found them."

"Yes sir" said a short officer. "This way, rule breaking trash."

They found themselves in solitary cells, a torture for anyone but Tyrant. He enjoyed the solitude. He, however, wished it had come with peace and quiet. The other boys had been hollering at the top of their lungs to be let out and for a meal. When one of the officers brought them some bread and water they complained about it.

"If you don't like it then too bad" growled the officer. "You should have thought about that before you decided to fight instead of go to your dorm's welcome feast."

"Excuse me, Miss" Tyrant said politely.

"What do you need young man" asked the officer happily. She was glad that at least some rule breakers have manners.

"Who would be taking care of the Slifer welcome dinner" asked Tyrant.

"That would be Ms. Dorothy, the woman who runs the cafeteria" answered the officer.

"Well, if you see her tonight, could you tell her that I'm sorry I missed my first chance to try her cooking" begged Tyrant. "I truly am sorry that I did. I've heard great things."

"Sure, I'll tell her you said that after I get off my shift" said the officer happily. This boy was a very nice one. She wondered why he would have gotten involved in a fight on his first day.

"Thank you so much" said Tyrant graciously.

He spent the remainder of the night with his thoughts and the groans and moans of the three Obelisk dorks. Only when he was let out in the morning did he stir. He stood up, stretching and yawning. He opened his eyes and nearly fell over. The man standing in the door way was Dr. Joseph Crowler!

"What did I do to deserve this first thing in the morning" groaned Tyrant.

"You got into a fight with three of my boys" the teacher shot back. "Now would you care to explain?"

"Sure, but I was told that security would be interrogating me, not you" stated Tyrant. "And last time I checked, you weren't security."

Before Crowler could say anything more, the officer from last night walked over and released the other three boys. As they walked out, Crowler flocked to them and began demanding details. When they were finally out of earshot, the officer walked over to the cell he stood in.

"So, what did the 'good' doctor want" she asked. "He wanted details, and I told him that I was told I would have to speak to security about it, not him."

The officer chuckled a little bit.

"Ah, finally, a student who isn't afraid to talk back to that jerk" she sighed. "My name is Hōritsu Ōdā, pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Tyrant Kōmyō, and it truly is a pleasure to meet you as well" Tyrant said with a smile and a bow.

"Well, Mr. Kōmyō, it is time for you to tell us your side of the story" said Hōritsu as she lead him into a white room with another administrator sitting on one side of a table with a note pad.

"Well, so glad you could join us, Mr. Rule Breaker" grumbled the man. "Lets get this over with so I can take a nap before I have to go teach."

"Ok, here's what happened" began Tyrant.

Tyrant spent the next twenty minutes telling, in detail, what had happened after he left the main building and up to when he was arrested by security. Throughout the whole process, the administrator was scribbling down the entire story, and groaning the whole time.

"Well, I think that just about covers it" sighed Tyrant as he finished. "When can I go to class?"

"Well, now we check your story" replied the admin. "Then, if everything checks out, we let you go to what ever class you are supposed to be having at that time."

"Alright, where do I stay until then" asked Tyrant.

"You'll be escorted to your dorm room by Ms. Ōdā here" answered the Admin. "We will come and tell you when you may leave your room. Meals will be brought to you, of course."

"That works, I never did get to see the room I'd be staying in" chuckled Tyrant.

"Lets go, Mr. Hero" chuckled Hōritsu.

"After you, Officer" laughed Tyrant, playing along with her banter.

It took only twenty minutes for them to find their way to the Slifer Red dorm. During which, Tyrant managed to run into three trees, two boulders, and fall into a river. This proved to be quite the source of entertainment for Hōritsu as most of the people she interacted with on a daily basis were emotionless or robotic. It was a nice change of pace for her to be with someone lively and energetic.

"Well, here we are" said Hōritsu with a smile. "Your dorm."

She had expected Tyrant to face vault, fall over, or have a confused look on his face. After all, the Slifer dorms aren't exactly anything close to something you'd actually want to stay in if you had a choice. It looked like a cheap motel in the middle of nowhere. Instead of any of those reactions, Tyrant actually looked happy.

"This is great" he shouted. "Nice view, secluded, sounds of wildlife near by. This is gonna be a great three years."

"Wow, most people are a little less happy than you when they see this place" chuckled Hōritsu. "Then again, most of the people who see this place are troublemakers who get stuck with cleaning duty."

"Well, they just don't appreciate the little things" Tyrant stated happily.

"I hope you enjoy, you can pick any room you want" Hōritsu said. "Just go through that sliding door at the end and you'll find the Slifer meal hall. The room in the back is where the old dorm head used to live. All of the keys are in there."

"Thank you Hōritsu, you're great" said Tyrant before he gave her a big hug.

The young woman chuckled. Most people didn't like her because she worked as campus security. After all, they did have to constantly wear those uniforms. Black, skin tight body suit, padded chest piece and leggings. Combat boots and a cap. Most people hated it, but this boy was able to look past the uniform and at the real her.

"Well, I'll see you later" she said before jogging back to the academy.

"Now, to pick a room" mumbled Tyrant.

* * *

 **AAAAnd that's a wrap for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed Tyrant's first day and his first encounter with trouble. Also, yes, I'm setting up for some interesting things down the line with** **Hōritsu and Rose. Also, please Review. Criticisims and suggestions are appreciated. Flames are discouraged but that wont stop the flamers, so oh well.**

 **LordNevaman signing off.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey, sorry for this not being an acutal update to the story, but I kinda hit a snag with the next section of the story. Originally, I had Tyrant absolutely OBLITERATING someone in a duel and constantly having all the answers to his opponent's moves. Then I took another look at the duel and decided that it was far to boring and didn't really let his opponent show off his personality/deck strategy. So I decided to scrap the duel and rewrite it with more of a focus on letting Tyrant's opponent show off his/her personality.**

 **I will be posting a link in every chapter to a list of all the cards in a particular character's deck. I just have to find where I left the file containing the card info. Once that is up, you guys and gals can go and take a look at all the specifics of the cards in anyone's deck.**

 **Also, that duel was the last thing that I had from my original burst of inspiration when I started writing this story, so I have officially run out of my back log of content. This means that updates will probably become even more sporadic and possibly even rare. Like, I'm talking one or two updates a month or every couple of months rare.**

 **Welp, that's all for now**

 **Sincerely,**

 **LordNevaman**


	7. Chapter 6 The Fall of an Ego

Two Hours Later

Rose was pacing her room like a mad woman. She was really worried about Tyrant. He hadn't been in their first class, intro to basic traps, or their second class, spell cards 101, and now she couldn't find any sign of him during the morning free period.

"Ghaaaaaaa, where is he" she shouted to herself. That was when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open" she yelled. She was surprised when a security officer walked into her room.

"Hello, Ms. Rose Hikari, I need you to come with me to answer a few questions about an incident last night" said the officer. She was about two inches taller than Rose and had a slightly bigger bust, but other than that and the officer's blonde hair, she could almost be Rose's twin.

"Of course, what ever you need" she said with a smile.

"My name is Hōritsu Ōdā, for future reference" Hōritsu added with a smile.

"Thank you Hōritsu, it's nice to know someone from security.

After a few minutes walk, Rose found herself sitting in in front of the same Administrator that had heard Tyrant's story.

"Well Ms. Hikari, I'll make this quick" the Admin said. "Last night, outside the Obelisk dorms, there was an altercation between three Obelisk boys and the Slifer student. While the Obelisks insist that the Slifer attacked them out of nowhere, the Slifer tells quite a different tale."

"Oh, and what did he say" asked Rose, attempting to get as much information as possible.

"The Slifer claims that, after spending the afternoon with you," the Admin began reading from a note pad, "he turned to leave only to hear you call for help and when he turned around, the three Obelisks were attempting to drag you away against your will. Is that the truth?"

"Yes, sir, it is" stated Rose firmly. "One of those boys said he was going to take me back to his room and 'make me his queen'. I told him to buzz off and leave me alone when he told two other boys to grab me."

"Well, we will have some people look into this" said the Administrator. "In the mean time, you are free to go and the Slifer will be released from his room. Have a good day."

"Thank you sir" Rose said before sprinting down to the Slifer dorms. When she arrived, she started knocking on doors, not knowing which one was the correct door. After exhausting all of the doors on the first floor, she began to head for the stairs to the second floor when the officer from earlier began walking over.

Rose's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she noticed Hōritsu wasn't wearing her uniform. Instead, she wore a loose fitting sky blue top, a pair of black skinny jeans, and black heels. She had a pair of sun glasses resting on top of her hair, which was flowing loose in the wind.

"Ahh, Rose, came over here to check on your friend" asked Hōritsu with a chuckle.

"Um, yes" Rose said, her mind failing to function for a moment. "I just don't know which room he's in. I checked all of the first floor rooms already, so I was moving on to the second floor."

"Alright, I think I can speed this up a bit" Hōritsu said with a devilish smirk. "Come on Rose, lets put down the towels over there. We'll be able to get plenty of sun there, and that bikini looks so good on you."

Rose's face was burning every shade of red in existence once she realized what Hōritsu was trying to do. She quickly began trying to shush the older woman, only to have Hōritsu stop herself with a pout.

"Damn, I figured that would work" she grumbled. "Is he not interested in women?"

"Ty" shouted Rose. "You can come out now. The administrator said you could come to class!"

Tyrant's head immediately popped out of the third room on the second floor with a big grin on his face. He hopped over the railing, landing right next to the two girls. They began to blush when they realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, allowing them to get a good look at his toned chest.

"What's wrong, do you two have a fever" asked Tyrant as he placed a hand on each of their heads. They scurried back away from him with faces burning bright red.

"Tyrant, do you not know a thing about girls or of modern culture" asked Hōritsu.

"I know about women and modern culture" sighed Tyrant. "Just because I don't follow modern culture shouldn't make me strange."

"Ty how can you be so smart, yet so dumb at the same time" sighed Rose.

"Probably has something to do with me living in a different world for the last ten years" mumbled Tyrant.

"WHAT" the two ladies yelled.

"Oh shit, did I say that out loud" said Tyrant in a voice barely above a whisper. His eyes looked like a deer in headlights.

"Tyrant, what do you mean" asked Rose carefully.

"Well, to explain that, I'll have to explain the darkest day of my life" whispered Tyrant. He looked like he could burst into tears at any time. This was new to the two girls, having only seen his confident and kind sides.

"Go on" they said.  
"When I was five years old, my parents were killed by a group that I don't even know the name of" started Tyrant. "That very night, I was taken from this world in to the world of Duel Monster Spirits. I was raised there for the last ten years, being taught everything that a normal boy would learn in school by having spirits watch from a class room and then bring the information back to me."

"Oh, my god" the girls whispered in unison. "How did you handle all of this?"

"I learned to cope" said Tyrant nochalantly.

"Do you think we could visit the Duel Spirit world" asked Rose.

"That could be a little difficult but su-" Tyrant was cut off when his PDA went off in his pocket. He pulled the annoying gadget out and opened it up. It was a call from an unknown number. So he answered it.

"Slime, I'm going to give you one chance to prove you should be here" growled a familiar voice. "So you are going to duel me in front of the whole school today. If you lose, you leave the academy and I get your deck."

"And what do I get if I win, Princeton" Tyrant growled into the phone.

"I'll be your servant for a week" Jake said quickly. "But don't think you can win, my father and my uncle helped me make my deck. You cant beat it!"

"We'll see about that, Princeton" laughed Tyrant. "What time is the duel?"

"As soon as you can get in front of the school" cackled Jake. "See you there, if you aren't afraid."

Tyrant ended the call and tossed his PDA off into the sea. Just by looking at him you could tell he was furious. It wasn't like looking at someone like Joey, whose fury can be seen from a mile away. It was like looking at Seto Kaiba when he's furious. No real sign other than a slight change in posture and head tilted so you can't see his eyes under his hair.

"Are you okay Ty" asked Rose.

"Yes, are you alright" asked Hōritsu.

"Yes, I'm just going to go obliterate an ass hole now" said Tyrant in a sweet sing song-y voice. "You should come and watch!"

"Okay" agreed the girls, slightly put off by the sudden change in Tyrant's attitude.

Twenty Minutes Later, In Front of Duel Academy

Jake stood in the middle of the walk way, students and staff lined up on either side of the path. He was waiting for his next victim to show up. He had an ego bigger than his uncle's (before Chazz became that really bad ass good guy). He knew that his deck was full of rare cards his father and other uncle had spent a lot of money on getting for him. They wanted their him to do what his uncle Chazz couldn't, conquer the world of Duel Monsters. He was snapped out of his musings by his target walking up the path, two pretty girls in tow.

"Well, well, well, I'm surprised you had the balls to show up" laughed Jake.

"Before we start, I have two questions" stated Tyrant coldly.

"What would those be" asked Jake, a cocky grin on his face.

"Only one of them is for you" growled Tyrant. "What is the name of your father?"

"My father is the one and only Slade Princeton" stated Jake smugly.

"Okay, good" Tyrant said, breathing a sigh of relief. "That clears my worries."

"What does that mean" roared Jake angrily.

"None of your damn business" said Tyrant quickly. "My second question should be easily answered. Seto Kaiba, are you watching this?" Tyrant shouted that last question at the top of his lungs. A chopper quickly appeared in the sky above as Seto Kaiba made himself known.

"Of course, my boy" chuckled Seto. "Why wouldn't I be watching?"

"Good, I wanted your opinion of some theatrics" Tyrant replied with his own chuckle. "Here goes nothing."

A small explosion happened behind Tyrant and the bag on his back burst open. Something flew high into the air and circled around twice before emitting a roar, the roar of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It then flew down and attached to Tyrants arm, revealing itself to be a duel disk.

The main body of the duel disk looked like the head of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon's head. The deck was located in the dragon's mouth and covered by what looked to be a monster zone while the other card zones were pulled back and located where they would be on an inactive battle city model duel disk.

There were several gasps as everyone opened their eyes and saw the duel disk. Jake began to stammer cries of cheap tricks and bull shit light shows (much like a certain world champion from another great anime :P). This got on Tyrant's nerves to the point that he walked over and slapped Jake.

"Okay, freak show, explain what the hell just happened" demanded Jake.

"The answer is simple, I decided to use some special effects instead of blowing your mind" growled Tyrant. "If you want to know more about it, ask you uncle about Duel Spirits next time you see him. He might be able to enlighten you."

"You really are crazy" laughed Jake. "Well, lets get this over with!"

"DUEL" the two boys yelled as their duel disks came to life.

"I'll start, since I'm the challenger" grinned Jake. "I draw. I'll set three face down cards and play Double Summon. So first I'll play my Fire Dragon: Kindling(FIRE/Dragon/Effect/3/1500/500) then sacrifice him to summon out my Fire Dragon: Blaze! (FIRE/Dragon/Effect/*6/2400ATK/1000DEF) That's all for my turn."

A thin snake made of fire appeared, embers flying off its form.. Its form seemed to flicker, as if it was struggling to stay lit. It was quickly replaced by a larger version of the snake covered in strong flames, larger embers ejecting off its far more impressive form.

"Good, DRAW" roared Tyrant. "One face down, turn end."

"Wow, all those theatrics and you cant even make a decent move" laughed Jake. "I guess you just don't have what it takes to be a REAL duelist."

Jake drew his card and smiled at the card in his hand. He began to laugh like a maniac before sighing.

"I'll play emergency resupply" he declared. "This little number lets me draw until I have 6 cards in my hand and then lets you draw cards equal to the number I drew. See, unlike your assumption, I know when to be generous. Also, since I have a Fire Dragon face up on my field, I can summon my Kindling from the graveyard, free of charge!"

"Its not generosity if it wasn't the goal of what you were doing" grumbled Seto.

"Next, since I have two Fire Dragons on my field I can activate Opposite Attraction" Jake droned on. "With this, I can summon a 'Dragon:' depending on the attribute of the two matching 'Dragon:' monsters on my field. Since I have two Fire Dragons I can summon a Water Dragon, like my Water Dragon: Droplets! (WATER/Dragon/Effect/2/1200ATK/800DEF)"

A snake, much like his Fire Dragon: Kindling appeared. This one was a deep blue and seemed less like it was struggling to stick around. Small water drops were falling off the thin creature.

"Now, I'll set one more card face down and then send my boys in for an attack" roared Jake.

Tyrant didn't even flinch as the Kindling slapped him with its tail. When he saw Blaze going in for an attack, he smirked. He slipped a card from his hand into his graveyard and simply puffed out his chest before taking a ball of fire to his face.

"Well, I've got one more dragon left and you've only got a measly 100 Life Points" laughed Jake. "I guess you are just a lucky newbie who chanced his way into this school. Droplets, ATTACK!"

"I think you might want to rethink that earlier command" stated Tyrant calmly. "You see, my friend Red-Eyes here just hates it when he's ignored."

Everyone looked confused until they noticed the GIANT BLACK DRAGON hovering above Tyrant. Jake began to choke on his laughter and Seto started chuckling at the confusion.

"Just a quick refresher for those who WERE paying attention, when your Blaze hit me, I activated my facedown card, Damage Condenser" shouted Tyrant. "You see, this trap requires that I discard one card when I take battle damage, both of which I did. Then I'm allowed to summon any monster from my deck whose ATK points are equal to or less than the damage I took. In this case, you gave me a Red-Eyes Black Dragon for the cost of a mere 3900 Life Points and a pointless card in my hand. Thank you, my idiotic foe."

"How am I the idiot" exclaimed Jake. "You've got 100 Life Points! If I draw even a simple SPARKS card, I win!"

"Ahh, but you see, that is exactly why I you wont win" sighed Tyrant. "You've got so many rare cards that a basic damage spell like that isn't in your deck. Also, its the end of your turn and the start of MINE! DRAW!"

As Tyrant began to yell those last words, he grabbed the top card of his deck and pulled it hard. It felt as if the wind itself was flying from his fingers as he drew.

"Now, thanks to all the cards you let me draw, I'll activate a spell card Reload" declared Tyrant. "I shuffle my hand into my deck and redraw the same number of cards. Thus, I get a chance at nine new cards from my deck."

He pulled his deck from his duel disk, jammed his remaining hand into the deck, and began shuffling like there was no tomorrow. After a minute, he returned his deck to his duel disk and drew the nine cards. He smirked.

"Whats so funny, slime" growled Jake.

"Just that I have everything I need to end this game now" replied Tyrant cooly. "I'll start with Dragon's Burst, this spell allows me to destroy a card for every dragon that's on my field, in my hand, and sleeping in my grave yard. That's a total of seven dragons. The Red-Eyes on my field, the Red-Eyes B. Chick I discarded for Damage Condenser, and five more in my hand. Say good-bye to your field."

Red-Eyes flew into the sky and began to blast away at the cards on Jake's field. Before long, there wasn't a single card left where once there were plenty. Jake looked completely awestruck and the crowd (minus Seto) was silent. Seto was clapping.

"Bravo, young Slifer, bravo" he said with a chuckle. "Now lets see how you finish this. If you call out at least 1600 more points of damage, you win this turn."

"Oh, only 1600, that's FAR too low" laughed Tyrant. "I'll play my Polymerization spell card to fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand together to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (LIGHT/Dragon/*12/4500ATK/3800DEF)"

Three majestic white dragons flew into the air, and began to swirl together as the spell combined them. A bright light flashed and when it faded, a great three headed dragon stood before them.

"Now, I'll trade in my Ultimate for my Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (LIGHT/Dragon/*10/3000ATK/2500DEF)" roared Tyrant.

The three headed dragon began to show cracks along its body before bursting into a great white light. When the light died down, a metalic looking dragon flew before them. It looked very much like a metal Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Then I'll activate Dragon Tribute" declared Tyrant. "This card allows me to send monster from my deck as sacrifices for the tribute summon of a Dragon type monster. So I'll send two more Red-Eyes B. Chicks to the grave to summon Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon from my hand! (DARK/Dragon/*9/2800ATK/2400DEF)

A dragon that looked much like the Red-Eyes appeared along side the Shining Dragon. The only differences between the two Black Dragons were the metal coating on the new one and its slightly bigger wing span.

"Now, Darkness Metal allows me a free summon of a dragon from either the grave or my hand once a turn" continued Tyrant. "So I'll call out my three headed friend again. Come on out again, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The three headed majesty returned in all its glory, three heads roaring the beasts return from the dead. When the roars ceased, it landed with a loud thud.

"Now, Princeton, meet your end at the hands of my Dragonic friends, Dragons ATTACK" exclaimed Tyrant. The four dragons focused their attacks into one massive blast of 14500 damage. (2800 from Darkness + 2400 from Red-Eyes + 4500 from Ultimate + 4800 from Shining [3000 + 300 X 6 dragons in the grave])

"No, I can't lose to a Slifer Slime" yelled Jake, just before impact.

"You can and you did" growled Tyrant.

The blast sent Jake flying back a few feet. He landed gracefully… on his ass. Tyrant and Seto both doubled over laughing at the horrified look on Jake's face at losing to a Slifer Red. After they had their fill of laughter Tyrant walked over to Jake.

"Rare cards aren't everything" Tyrant stated coldly. "There is nothing more powerful or more unstopable than a duelist who has a strong bond with his deck. Your Uncle Chazz learned this, and it made him stronger. Heck, ask any true duelist and they'll tell you the same thing."

"Go preach to someone who gives a damn, slifer slime" growled Jake as he stormed off towards the blue dorms.


	8. Chapter 7 And He Just Won't Learn

Once he was safely out of earshot, many people amongst the crowd started to talk about the duel they just witnessed. Most couldn't believe that the top ranking student from Duel Preperatory School had his ass handed to him by the only student to be placed in the Slifer Red dorms in the last fifteen years.

"TYYYYYYYYYY" shouted two female voices from the crowd. Tyrant spun around to see where the voices came from, just barely being able to recognize the peril he was in before Rose and Hōritsu crashed into him in a giant hug.

"Can't ... Breath" gasped Tyrant. His face was starting to turn blue from oxygen deprivation. When his words finally got through to the two women, they immediately released him and began stammering out apologies. They were snapped out of their apologies by the sound of Seto's laughter.

"Well, Tyrant, it looks like you've got a hard time ahead of you" he said with a chuckle. "If you ever need some advice for this situation, ask Yugi for help, he survived having two girls vying for his affections. I'm sure he can give you some advice on surviving it."

The girls and Tyrant immediately went redder than a tomato before clamping their hands over Seto's mouth and demanding he be quiet. Their hands failed to stifle the renewed laughter from Seto.

"Seto, can you not be so loud, I don't want everyone asking Rose and Hōritsu stupid and awkward questions" growled an embarrassed Tyrant. "I can deal with people asking me questions, I'll just ignore them. But those two can't exactly just ignore everyone else like I can."

"Fine, I'll only tease you three when there aren't other people around" laughed Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba, you have a visitor waiting for you in the chancellor's office" said young woman. She was tall, about six foot, with long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore the jacket of a teacher.

"Ahh, thank you Alexis, tell the visitor that I will be right there" replied Seto. "Also, as per your request, I have persuaded a few professional duelists to come and speak with your classes. They should arrive in a few weeks."

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba" said Alexis greatfully. "I really think that seeing real professionals and hearing them speak will help the classes progress and give them a new insight into dueling."

"I agree, hence why I convinced these individuals to come and speak to your classes" stated Seto. "Well, I must be going. Good luck with your classes Tyrant, and do try to stay out of trouble."

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba" agreed Tyrant with a quick nod.

"Mr. Kōmyō, would you like to explain to me why you were not in class this morning" asked Alexis.

"Sorry, Ms. Rhodes, I was told to wait in my dorm room until I was told I could leave" replied Tyrant sheepishly. "I kinda got into some trouble last night and was put in lock up for the night. Until they got the information they needed I wasn't allowed to leave my dorm room. Then, almost immediately after exiting my dorm, Princeton started that little duel there. Sorry for missing your class."

"Well, you have another of my classes next, so I EXPECT you to be there" stated Alexis sternly. "Next time you miss my class I'll give you a week's worth of detention and triple your homework."

"Yes, Ms. Rhodes" sighed a defeated Tyrant. "Don't worry, I actually want to be here. If I didn't I never would have taken the entrance exams."

With that, Tyrant began his walk towards the school and his next class, Basics of Monsters if he remembered right. On the way there, he bumped into Rose, and they spent the remaining walk to class discussing the earlier classes and what he missed.

"Well, did I miss anything particularly interesting in Crowler's class" asked Tyrant expectantly.

"Yea, him going on a tirade about how slackers like you are ruining the reputation of this once illustrious academy and other crap like that" sighed Rose in reply. "He didn't even go over anything about spell cards, instead he went into another rant about how this school could be better."

"Yup, sounds like I missed about as much as I expected from Crowler" chuckled Tyrant as they reached the door to their next class. "Welp, in we go."

"Yup" agreed Rose with a smile.

The two walked into a nearly empty classroom. They were confused until they looked at the clock and realized they were almost twenty minutes early! They both began to laugh at how fast their feet had taken them there when the doors opened and revealed a rather annoyed Jake with his two cronies.

"WELL, if it isn't the Slifer and his little bitch" laughed Jake. "What, didn't have enough time to get it on and get to class so you decided to get it on in the class room while it was empty?"

Rose began to speak but stopped when she noticed Tyrant had gone completely still, his head tilted so you couldn't see his eyes under his bangs. She was about to go and give him a hug when his arm shot forward and his fist sent Jake flying into a wall.

"Say what you want about me, do what you will to me, but never, EVER bring others into this, Princeton" growled Tyrant. "This time, I'll let you off with a punch. Next time, you'll be giving up solid food for a while."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done. Sorry for the huge break between uploads, but I have had no time to transfer my work over to from my google drive. The dinosaur of a pc that I have at home refuses to load up and google in the free time I have.**

 **On the flip side of that, I've been working on the story itself in that free time now. I've put all of the completed bits on here and will try to sneak in the time to update while I'm at school. [2nd and 3rd hour, don't fail me now :)] Next chapter we get to glimpse the rest of Ty's day and the exam duels will start, so look forward to that.**

 **On the progress side of things, as of writing this, I only have 23 days left before I can get my computer fixed up and updates will become more regular (along with my gaming habits). I should FINALLY have that card info file back then and can get those links posted.**

 **Until Next time,**

 **LordNevaman**


	9. Chapter 8 Setting the Stage

With that, Jake and his two cronies walked over to the other side of the class room and sat down, content to ignore Tyrant and Rose for a while. Rose and Tyrant sat down near the front of the room and began to talk again, this time in whispers so the morons wouldn't hear. Once Tyrant had been brought reasonably up to speed on what he missed in Ms. Rhodes earlier class on trap cards and some other information that Ms. Rhodes had given out about herself, the doors slid open again. This time, they revealed Ms. Rhodes, who was shocked to see five students already in their seats for her next class.

"Well, this is a surprise, I guess you took my words seriously Mr. Kōmyō" chuckled Alexis. "Oh, Rose, I take it you were filling Mr. Kōmyō in on what he missed in our earlier lesson?"

"Yes, ma'am" replied Rose with a smile. "Though I wonder just how well I explained it."

"Rose, you have far too little faith in yourself" sighed Alexis. "I had the same problem when I was your age. I had no faith in my ability to explain or teach things to others without using a duel. One of my best friends was the one who made me realize just how good I was at teaching and helped me be more sure of myself."

"I think I know who you are talking about" chuckled Tyrant with a smirk.

"You wouldn't happen to have a crush on that person, now would you, Ms. Rhodes" asked Rose with an evil smile.

Alexis turned around immediately, in an attempt to prevent Tyrant and Rose from seeing the blush that had crept onto her face. She couldn't figure out how this student would possibly know anything about her personal life or her friends, but she was going to find out.

"Its okay, Ms. Rhodes" said Tyrant sweetly. "Don't feel bad, his crush on you is about a thousand times bigger."

Both Tyrant and Rose fell over laughing at the stunned expression on their teacher's face. It was too much fun to tease people about secrets that basically everyone knew, but didn't let on that they knew about. Alexis began to stutter, trying to form a coherent sentence, when the bell rang. She quickly rushed up to her desk and began to gather the papers she would need for the coming class.

The class went slowly, Ms. Rhodes occasionally calling on students to answer questions about the basics of monster cards. Tyrant was beginning to nod off when he heard his teacher's voice cut through the air.

"Mr. Kōmyō, could you please tell me the effect of the monster Orichalcos Gigas" asked Ms. Rhodes.

"Why would you ask me about a card that may or may not exist" asked Tyrant quickly, his eyes narrowing.

"Because it falls under the category of basic Monsters, due to its simple effect" replied Ms. Rhodes. "And while you're at it, explain more about the entire concept of the Orichacos, otherwise I'm sure everything will go over most of your classmate's heads."

"Isn't the Orichalcos more of a second or third year Duel History concept" asked Tyrant stiffly, his eyes narrowing further. Alexis visually shuddered under the force of Tyrant's gaze.

"Yes, but you seem like you know much about advanced subjects" said Alexis. "Now answer the question."

"Fine, I'll start with the backstory" grumbled Tyrant defeatedly. "Thousands of years ago, the city of Atlantis stood out as the pinnacle of human society and advancement. They had technology that makes even the Kiaba Corporation Main Computer look like a NES by comparison. Then came the stone, an artifact that reacted with the feelings in the hearts of humanity, enhancing the darkness. Eventually, a war erupted and Atlantis sunk to the bottom of the sea. The ancient people named the stone Orichalcos, but the reasons why were never found."

The others were listening intently, enjoying the sudden transition from school to story time. On the inside, Tyrant was smirking at how enraptured his classmates were with the story.

"Now, it was said that the people of Atlantis could call forth mighty creatures and when those loyal to the Orichalcos began to try to dominate the world, they called forth an army of dragons to oppose the creatures of the Orichalcos. One beast of the Orichalcos was the Gigas. At first glance this creature isn't worth the time of day, with its mere 400 ATK. But it cannot be removed from play and revives itself with 500 more ATK every time it is killed. The only two ways to deal with it are to either return it to the hand/deck, or take out your opponent's life points in one good shot."

"Thank you for the explanation, Mr. Kōmyō" said Ms. Rhodes quietly. Most everyone was looking on in awe, imagining having the Gigas in their deck or having to face one.

Tyrant sat back down and proceeded to doze off for the last five minutes of class. When the bell rang, he shot out of his seat and cruised down the hall to the next class, Duel History. He stepped into the room and sat down near the front of the room before going back to his nap. He opened his eyes when he heard the bell ring for class to start.  
He continued through the day, nothing really interesting happening until his final class of the day, PE. It started out like any PE class at any other school, stretches and a warm up jog, but then got weird when the teacher, Ms. Jenny Fontain (Daughter of the Ms. Fontain from the anime) walked out wearing a tight, sky-blue tank top, short shorts and a duel disk. Most of the boys (and a small number of girls) were drooling at the sight of the young teacher in her rather revealing outfit.

"Now class, time to partner up for our first unit" she shouted. "Keep in mind, you will have to do warm ups with them and be stuck with them for the entire Unit!'"

People quickly scrambled to be partnered up with their friends of the same gender, trying desperately to avoid an awkward situation involving themselves and the opposite gender. When everyone had finished Tyrant and Rose were left standing near each other, not having a partner.

"So, looks like we're stuck with each other" chuckled Tyrant.

"Looks that way, doesn't it" sighed Rose with a smile. "I guess life just wants us to stick together, I mean after fourth period, we don't have any other classes together until now."

The class proceeded to have a long, slow journey through the basics of playing basketball and NOT screwing up within 5 seconds. By the end of the class, only Rose and Tyrant could actually play without having Ms. Fontain lurking over their shoulders correcting them.

Thus, the cycle continued (Tyrant finally got to try Ms. Dorothy's cooking) day in and day out. Things remained peaceful and uneventful, especially since Jake had been quiet after the thrashing Tyrant handed him. The peace was finally shattered in the seventh week of classes when it was announced that some professional duelists would be visiting and observing the End of Quarter Duel Exams. All the students were given the week off to prepare for the Exams.

Throughout the week, people were hyped up and spent most of their time in the Duel Arena's practicing their skills against their friends and rivals. Though many people were expecting Tyrant to be there practicing, he secluded himself from most everyone for the entire week.

Rose and Hōritsu were two of the people that he allowed near himself. When they would show up at the Slifer dorms, they would find Tyrant sitting alone, legs crossed and eyes closed, in the middle of a dirt patch right outside the dorms. He would always be shirtless (much to their annoyance) and have his pendant on. When they asked what he was doing they would get the response of "training for my next challenge" and nothing more.

Tyrant would always take time away from his 'training' to talk to Rose or Hōritsu, no matter how long they stayed there. On the night before the Exams, both of the ladies actually spent the night in the Slifer dorms (Rose was appalled at how bad the conditions were compared to the Obelisk Blue dorms and Hōritsu was amused at the shock on Rose's face).

Tyrant greeted the dawn with his training, having spent the last few days strengthening his bond with the spirits of his decks. When he heard the tell tale signs of the girls waking up, he walked into the dorm's kitchen and began to craft something for breakfast.

By the time the girls came down, there were piles of eggs, bacon, toast, and three jugs of drinks (coffee, apple juice, and orange juice) sitting on a large table in the center of the small dining room. They stared at the food, mouth's watering at the smell.

"Good morning ladies" chirped Tyrant happily, with a deep bow. "Help yourselves to anything you want for breakfast. It would be a shame to have too much left over, considering there isn't much room in the fridge."

"How isn't there room" asked Hōritsu. "You must have emptied out at least half of it just making this!"

"Yea, I used a lot of ingredients, but I also made a few boxed meals for other days when I'm too lazy to make a meal and Ms. Dorothy is busy" stated Tyrant, rubbing the back of his neck. "With all that, I think I actually filled the fridge up MORE than I emptied it." ( **A.N. I know that most people don't save anything from a breakfast like this, but I do. Eggs are good and so is bacon!)**

"Well, lets dig in then" shouted an ecstatic Rose. "They don't have food that smells this good at the Blue dorm. Its all tiny and 'sophisticated' crap. Why can't they just serve us some damned eggs and bacon!"

"Amen to that sister" chuckled Hōritsu. "They don't really serve anything more than bread and water to security for breakfast. If we wanted something like this, we'd have to break into the food storage and steal the ingredients!"

"Less talky, more eaty" shouted Tyrant. He really didn't want the food to get cold. Although cold bacon isn't that bad... back to the matter at hand: FOOD!

The three enjoyed the food and the girls went off to get ready for their days while Tyrant stayed back to clean up. When the girls were safely out of range, he decided he could let some of his 'friends' come out and eat. He focused for a second and his pendant began to glow.

"Hey, breakfast is served guys" he declared. Immediately after, the spirits of several of his monster materialized and began to devour what was left of the breakfast. There were many shouts of 'Thank You" and "Dibs on the [insert name of food item here]". After fifteen minutes, all the leftovers were gone and the spirits faded back into his decks.

"Well, time to get to the Exams" sighed Tyrant. He knew he couldn't really go all out without scaring some of the other students into quitting, lest they have to fight him come the ranking tournament. He decided to give his dragons a rest for the day and readied another deck for action.

Tyrant was in the middle of thinking on ways to make his decks stronger when he glanced at the clock. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he noticed there were ten minutes till the Exams start! He bolted out the door, his decks rattling in their cases on his belt.

There were only two minutes left till the start of the exams when he came flying into the waiting room. Everyone else looked at him and chuckled, before realizing the the screen had lit up and Seto's face was glaring at them.

"Welcome to the start of your Exam, maggots" stated Seto. "You will each be given a slip of paper from the machine on the wall next to this monitor, don't tell anyone what's on the slip. It will lead you to your opponent on the dueling floor. So when your name is called, step forward!"

Tyrant went over to an empty corner and sat down, waiting patiently for his name to be called. Unfortunately, for his sanity, he was the last person to be called, so everyone else had filed out to the dueling floor already. He took a look at his slip of paper and chuckled. The paper had two words written on it.

 **Wait Here**

* * *

 **Wow, realizing just how little I've actually gotten done. Sorry that the chapters are so short, but I'm more focused on trying to keep up with my friends and pass my Junior year of High School.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next chapter with more duels! After that... it might be a while because I've had very little time and inspiration. I might start uploading some other stories here.**

 _ **(don't worry, these are stories that I've already finished and the only time allocated to them would be the time to upload and split chapters).**_

 **Well, see you all next time**

 **Sincerely,**

 **LordNevaman**


	10. Chapter 9: Exams, Exams, and Big Names

**Wait Here**

These two words were a clear indicator that something special was being done to evaluate his skills. So, instead of pacing the room until his name was called to go out and give everyone a show, he sat back and watched the duels on the screen. The only ones that caught his attention (other that Rose and Hōritsu's duel) were the duels that involved Zack, Sonia, and Kaiser Trusedale, his fellow freshmen, and a duel between a 3rd year Blue by the name of Dustin Rhodes and the Scientific Dueling Professor Bastion Misawa.

The duels were entertaining, Zack seemed to have inherited his father's old nervousness and lack of confidence, while his sister was the exact opposite. Sonia was confident, assertive, and quite cheerful. The two siblings were facing off against their cousin, Kaiser. Kaiser was so similar to his father is wasn't even funny. Calm as a still lake, cool as an ice cube, and deadly as a cobra's venom, he was as likely to shake your hand as he was to duel you into the ground.

The trio was having an intense duel, all of them using their own variety of machine deck. Though Zack and Sonia had a very solid shield and sword approach to their team (Zack played plenty of defensive cards while Sonia was their damage dealer), they couldn't really do much in the face of Kaiser's impressive machine rush deck. He was currently playing a very risky gamble though. He had three Card Troopers (EARTH/Machine/*3/400ATK/400DEF) sitting on his field in attack mode. Normally, that would be bad, but he had the continuous trap King's Protection in play (Discard 1 card and pay 1000 Life points. while this card remains face up on the field, your opponent cannot select the monster(s) you control with the lowest ATK as an attack target).

His grave yard was quickly filling up, considering he was milling 9 cards a turn to power up his card troopers. He only had 10 cards left in his deck, but his life points were untouched. On the other hand, Zack's life points were hovering at 1200, though he had a Gyroid (WIND/Machine/*3/1000ATK/1000DEF/ Effect: Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed in battle) in defense mode and had it equipped with Heavy Roid Armor (this card can only be equipped to a 'roid' monster. Twice per turn, when the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can send the top card of your deck to the grave yard to negate the equipped monster's destruction), thus leaving him with a pretty sturdy defense.

Zack's sister, on the other hand, wasn't doing very well in the life point department. She had a measly 300 life points and had only a set monster and one spell/trap card. She had spent most of her time having her monsters wipe out what Kaiser summoned in kamikaze attacks. The strange thing was, she didn't look worried. She looked impatient for it to get back to her turn, hope and a plan evident in her eyes.

When Kaiser called his turn to a close, she drew and her eyes went wide and a smile appeared on her lips. She placed one card facedown and then played card destruction, sending her hand of 7 cards to the graveyard ( **A.N. she had the effect of Heiroglyph Lithorath in play allowing her max had size to be 7)** and drawing a whole new set of cards. Her brother and cousin groaned and sent their hands of 6 cards to the graveyard as well and replaced them. She set one additional card before flipping up her face down monster, a Cyber Valley (LIGHT/Machine/*1/0ATK/0DEF/ three different effects, look em up) and playing Machine Duplication (target one machine type monster you control with 500 or less ATK, special summon up to 2 copies of the target from your deck.). Then she activated, Cyber Evolution (pay half your life points. Send all Cyber Valleys you control to the graveyard, then special summon a number of Cyber Dragons from your deck equal to the number of Cyber Valleys sent to the grave by this effect.) and the crowd watched as her three wimps turned into three impressive metal dragons.

"My cousin, you impress me more and more every time we duel" chuckled Kaiser. "But you still can't attack with those three dragons of yours."

"My foolish cousin, you think I wanted these three out to attack you" sighed Sonia. "They are here so I can play THIS, my Cyber Spell creator. It allows me to add any spell card from my deck or grave to my hand. I think I'll chose my good ol' Power Bond. You remember that one, right?"

"What do you plan on doing with that one, Sis" asked Zack. "Cyber End wont solve this problem, and you'll only get yourself eliminated if you play Power Bond now!"

"My silly little brother, I have everything I need to with this game right on my field, so I'll set one more card and end my turn" laughed Sonia.

Kaiser's turn went by rather quickly, he summoned and X-Head Cannon and finally eliminated Zack's Gyroid, but exhausted his deck in the process. He set one card and ended his turn with a smirk.

Zack's turn was interesting, he summoned Patroid and took a peek at his cousin's face down, gasping at the Exchange of the Spirit trap he saw (When all players have at least 15 cards in their grave, each player swaps their deck with their graveyard.).

When it came around to Sonia's turn again, she laughed.

"Looks like the game is over here, my cousin" stated Sonia seriously. "Now its time for my victory. I play the spell card, Cybernetic Fusion Support Zone. This allows me access to my hand, field AND graveyard when I fusion summon machine monsters this turn. Then I'll play Cybernetic Fusion Enhancement Zone. This allows me to send any card with the power to fusion summon to the graveyard from my hand. Then, when I fusion summon this turn, that card's effect is applied in addition to the effect of what ever fusion card I use."

"What are you planning" mumbled Kaiser with his eyes squinted at his cousin.

"Now, I'll play my trap, graveyard connection" continued Sonia. "This card allows me access to your graveyards when I fusion summon using my graveyard. Then I'll play the hand drop spell. This forces us all to discard our hands."

"SIS, I NEEDED THOSE" shouted Zack.

"Well, I need them more" Sonia shouted back. "By the way, my Cyber Egg returns to my hand whenever its discarded by a card effect, so I still have one card in my hand, which is important. My final face down will end this game. I play Super Polymerization."

Most of the room went quiet. That card was so ridiculously coveted and rare that Pegasus himself confirmed only two copies existed in the world.

"Where did you get that" exclaimed Kaiser.

"Uncle Jaden gave it to me as a gift for my last birthday" Sonia said in between laughs and the face of her cousin and brother. They both looked like they had been slapped with a wet fish. "So now every machine in all our graveyards and on our fields are being fused into one, massive, beautiful behemoth. Please welcome my Chimeratech Overdragon (DARK/Machine/*9/?ATK/?DEF/ Cyber Dragon + 1 or more Machine-type monsters / This card cannot be special summoned except by fusion summon. When this card is fusion summoned, destory all other cards on your side of the field. This card's original ATK and DEF are equal to 800x the number of fusion material monsters used for its fusion summon.)

A giant sphere appeared in the air in front of Sonia. Then, almost one hundred heads burst out of the sphere and began writhing around. A metal tail also appeared out of the sphere and the whole thing crashed onto the ground.

"What are its ATK points" asked Kaiser quietly. He knew the game was over the second his cousin played Super Polymerization.

"I'm not even going to tell you, you know this is over" sighed Sonia. "I'm not even sure the computer has finished calculating its ATK. I know I had at least fifteen monster in the grave plus the three on my field, Zack had at least four or five in his grave and you had milled god knows how many, plus the three on your field. Then double that because the boost of Power Bond gets applied thanks to my Fusion Enhancement spell."

"Yea, no, I'm done" sighed Zack. "I like math and all, but even that is too much for me."

"Shut it, human calculator" grumbled Sonia.

"AND WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS SONIA TRUSEDALE AND HER BROTHER ZACK" exclaimed an announcer.

With that duel over, Tyrant turned his attention to Dustin Rhodes' duel against Bastion. The duel was looking pretty one sided. Dustin had two monsters and 2500 life points to Bastion's undefended 600, though the teacher looked like he was watching the news. He looked almost bored.

"I'll give this to you, young man" chuckled Bastion. "You've managed to entertain me almost as much as my old rival did. But you seem to have skipped a step in your work. Looks like I'll have to fail you and start again next time."

"What are you talkin about teach" yelled Dustin. "I've got you in a corner and I'm ready to snuff you out next turn!"

"There is no next turn my young student" sighed Bastion. "I'll show you by playing my two secret weapons! First, I'll tribute your Pop Star Dragon to special summon Kumongous, the Sticky String Kaiju (EARTH/Insect/*7/2400ATK/2500DEF) to your field!"

A dragon that wore a sparkly jacket and a top hat disappeared, being replaced by a giant, ugly spider. Several people in attendance took a few steps away from the beast.

"What did you do to my Dragon" exclaimed Dustin.

"Gave him a makeover" laughed Bastion. "Now I'll activate my only face down card, Compulsory Evacuation Device. This sends the spider back to my hand. Then, I'll tribute your other Pop Star Dragon to re-summon it to your field!"

The spider disappeared for a second, only to re-appear where the other dragon had been only moments before. The crowd sighed, disappointed that the two flashy dragons were gone.

"Now I'll special summon Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju (FIRE/Dinosaur/*8/3000ATK/1200DEF) to my side of the field" declared Bastion. "I can do this, because you have a Kaiju and I don't. Now the two will do battle."

The large spider cowered before the the towering figure of the lizard charging towards it. When the beast unleashed a torrent of flame upon the spider, it was vaporized instantly. Dustin began to smirk that he was still in the game when he noticed Bastion playing another card.

"Now, to finish the game up, I activate the quick-play spell Second Wind" stated Bastion calmly. "This allows a Level 7 or higher monster that has already attacked the privilege of attacking again this turn. So say good-bye to the rest of your life points."

"WINNER PROFESSOR BASTION MISAWA" declared the announcer.

Tyrant chuckled, it seemed that everything he had heard about the Rhodes boy was true. He was just as eccentric as his father when it came to popularity.

As the rest of the Exams finished up, Tyrant was beginning to get bored. None of the other duels were entertaining. Rose and Hōritsu had battled each other to a standstill before having the duel end in a draw, due to Powered Explosion (target one Level 7 or higher monster on the field and destroy it, then deal damage equal to its level x 300 to both players. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this cards effect or activation.). If he had to wait any longer, he decided he would start a mock duel between two of his decks, just to see what could happen.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special treat for all of you" declared the announcer. "As you all know, we have some VERY special guests visiting our school for a few days. Mr. Kaiba thought it would be unfair to force them to just sit on the side lines. So now, one of them will be chosen, BY YOU THE PEOPLE, to participate in one more duel. SO LETS GET OUR GUESTS OUT HERE!"

From the opposite waiting room, Seto lead six people out onto the main dueling arena. There were gasps as people recognized the duelists following him. Aster Phoenix, Jaden Yuki, Cyrus and Zane Trusedale, Joey Wheeler, and Yugi Muto were walking behind Seto.

"Now, allow me to introduce our first two guests" shouted the announcer. "Now, our first four guests are some VERY distinguished alumni. First, we have Aster Phoenix. This great duelist graduated as an Obelisk Blue with top marks."

The crowd went wild for Aster, he looked very similar to the last time he had stepped onto that very arena. Tall, about six foot, white suit, silvery hair, and a confident smirk. Many of the teachers were clapping very hard for the young man.

"Next, the only student in his year to graduate a Slifer Red" said the announcer. "Please welcome Mr. Jaden Yuki, a student who graduated with many honors and many great duels under his belt, despite his rank."

Many of the teachers, especially Ms. Rhodes, began the storm of clapping that Jaden received. By the time Jaden had stepped back into the line of guests, every student (bar Jake and his goons) was giving him their applause. He still wore a Slifer Red style jacket and his two tone brown hair was still the same, but he had grown up a bit, now five foot ten.

"Our next two guests are siblings, though they are two years apart" chuckled the announcer. "First, Mr. Zane Trusedale, also known as the Kaiser of duel academy, graduated top of his class and top honors from the Obelisk Blue dorm."

Zane stood stoic. His hair was slightly darker than your average teal, but he still stood an imposing six foot three, dwarfing most of the other visitors. He wore his black 'Hell Kaiser' trench coat, but it now had some streaks of teal and ocean blue in it. The crowd just adored him.

"And his brother Cyrus Trusedale, also graduated from Obelisk blue, though he started out his DA career as a Slifer Red, he slowly moved through the ranks" declared the announcer. "Holding the title Ace of the Yellow dorm before being promoted to Blue, Cyrus graduated with top honors, his ranking tied with two others of his class."

Cyrus had grown some since his time at DA. He now stood five foot nine, just under Jaden (this is without factoring in his hair) and wore a jacket similar to his brothers, only with the colors reversed, Ocean blue with teal and black accents. The Ra Yellows gave thundering applause to the young duelist.

"This covers all the former DA students among our guests, so lets move on to the Pros among Pros" shouted the announcer. "First is Joey Wheeler, a rags to riches story of dueling, he came from a rough background to some fame when he placed 2nd in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. He then placed fourth, just behind Mr. Seto Kaiba, in the Battle City Tournament. In the most recent world championship, he took 3rd place, narrowly winning against Jaden Yuki."

Many in the crowd just nodded to Joey in respect, a few actually clapped. Joey just stood there, a goofy grin on his face. His blond hair was still as messy as ever and he wore a green jacket (similar to his season 1 jacket) with a grey and white shirt and a pair of jeans. Tyrant could see him say "they didn't even mention my real achievement of actually getting married to Mai". Tyrant chuckled and was ever thankful that he had learned to read lips.

"Our final guest needs no introduction" stated the announcer solemnly. "Please welcome YUGI MUTO!"

The crowd went nuts, clapping like their lives depended upon it. No one was surprised the the man with spiky, three colored hair could cause such a response. Standing six foot, he smiled at the crowd before stepping back into line. His black sleeveless shit and jeans (with chains on them) were all he wore, besides his duel disk.

"So now, WHO'S GOING TO DUEL" asked the announcer. Your applause will determine who duels in this next match."

"Aster Phoenix" a quarter of the crowd clapped like nuts.

"Zane Trusedale" most of the Blue dorm and the Trusedale kids clapped.

"Cyrus Trusedale" the entirity of the Yellow dorm and the Trusedale kids clapped.

"Joey Wheeler" no one clapped except for three or four teachers.

"Jaden and Yugi" the entire crowd stood on their feet and rained applause down on the two duelists.

"Looks like they'll have to decide between themselves who's going to duel" shouted the announcer. "So, gentlemen, who is gonna dazzle the school with his skills?"

Seto and the six guests all huddled together to discuss, making many students laugh. After a whole thirty seconds, they separated and Jaden stepped forward.

"Looks like I'm the lucky one today" laughed Jaden. "Now, show me my next duel." Jaden smirked, knowing EXACTLY who he was gonna be dueling.

"Will Mr. Tyrant Kōmyō report to the Dueling Arena" said the announcer. "I repeat, Tyrant Kōmyō report to the Dueling Arena."

Tyrant sighed and stood up. He reached down into his back pack and pulled out an Academy issue white duel disk. He chuckled at how he knew this day was going to go before walking out to do battle with a legend.

Jaden sighed, he knew this kid was good, but he also knew he couldn't be like Basion and make a deck tailored to beating Tyrant. The kid had at least two different decks. Sighing again, he strapped on his duel disk and began shuffling his deck.

Tyrant strode out onto the Arena floor, his face devoid of emotion and his posture rigid. He made sure not to show any emotion, yet. He wanted to surprise his peers with how quickly he changes when he's having fun. Tyrant stopped when he was a foot away from Jaen and bowed.

"I thank you for the chance to duel against you" said Tyrant formally. "I hope you enjoy this as much as the crowd will."

"I hope you have some fun at least" sighed Jaden. "Dueling is supposed to be fun."

Tyrant smirked before extending his hand for a hand shake. Jaden quickly grasped Tyrant's hand and they shook, sealing the deal. This duel would be good.

When Tyrant walked away, Jaden looked down and saw a piece of paper in his hand. He unfolded it and read it quickly, before sticking it into his pocket. This duel would need to be done carefully.

"Let the final Exam match BEGIN" shouted Seto.


	11. Chapter 10 Showdown! Heroes VS Mages

**A.N. sorry for the long wait, Semester exams were kicking my ass. Now that those are done, I should update more often. Hope you enjoy. Also, my laptop should be fixed within the next month or so, so that is good.**

* * *

Jaden and Tyrant both drew their five cards and each was ready to pull a sixth. Seto pulled a coin out and flipped it.

"Heads" Jaden called out. The coin hit the ground and all could see the tails side of the coin.

"Looks like I'm first" chuckled Tyrant. He drew his sixth card and added it to his hand. "I'll start things off by playing a field spell, The Magical Citadel of Endemiyon!"

Enormous towers erupted from the ground, completely surrounding the Arena. A thin, translucent dome appeared above their heads and a black stone began to hum with power.

"With that, I'll set two cards face down and toss a monster in defense mode, and end my turn" said Tyrant.

"My go, then" shouted Jaden, as he drew. "I'll start things off by tossing down two face-downs and summoning out Elemental Hero Wildheart (EARTH/Warrior/*4/1500ATK/1600DEF)!"

A tall dark-skinned man appeared, scars covering much of his body. Long black hair framed his head and he wore only a loin cloth. A very large sword was in his hand.

"That all, I was hoping for something exciting for your first turn, Mr. Professional" taunted Tyrant, a smirk on his face.

"Well, you can continue to feel that way while I continue my turn" laughed Jaden in response. "Cause I'm playing the spell card, Bubble Draw. By discarding Bubbleman and another hero, I can draw two cards, but must discard any of them that I don't use at the end of the turn."

He discarded his last two cards and then pulled his next two. A smirk appeared on his face upon seeing the cards.

"So, finally get something good" asked Tyrant. "Or are you gonna continue to bore me? Oh, by the way, I should probably mention my field spell's effect right about now."

"What effect" asked Jaden, cautiously.

"Nothing major, just that it gains a spell counter every time a spell card is played" replied Tyrant nonchalantly. "So its got one counter on it now."

"Well, no reason to hold anything back in this duel" sighed Jaden. "I'll play my Double Summon spell card, allowing me to normal summon again this turn. Please give a warm welcome to my friend, Elemental Hero Bladedge (EARTH/Warrior/*7/2600ATK/1800DEF)!"

A hero in golden armor popped out of the ground next to Wildheart. Two blades extended off of the arms of the golden hero.

"Now, I'll send Wildheart in to attack" declared Jaden. "Wild slash attack!"

Tyrant's monster flipped up and revealed a strange looking flower monster. A burst of black energy flew up into the Citadel before the flower exploded.

"Thanks for that, Jaden" said Tyrant. "When my Magical Plant Mandragora (DARK/Spellcaster/*2/500ATK/200DEF) is flipped up, I can place 1 spell counter on every single card I have that can take a counter, so now my Citadel is at three counters."

"Well, I'll send Bladedge in to deal some damage" declared Jaden. "Take a chunk out of his life points!"

The golden armored hero jumped into the air and began to dive towards Ty with his arms outstretched and blades ready to rip him a new one. Ty just smirked.

"As good as that sounds, I'm gonna have to interrupt your hero's little stunt with my trap card, Alchemic Defusion" shouted Tyrant. "This handy spell lets me negate an attack, but only if I don't have a monster on the field with the same attribute as the attacking monster. It then gives you an extra 1500 life points, but I get to draw two cards in exchange."

"Seems like a pretty fair deal to me" chuckled Jaden as his life points rose to 5500. "Now take your turn."

"As you wish" sighed Tyrant. "I'll start things off by summoning my Skilled Dark Magician (DARK/Spellcaster/*4/1900ATK/1700DEF). Then I think I'll play Spell Power Grasp, allowing me to place an extra spell counter on any card I control that can accept it and I choose my magician."

A medium height man in grey robes stood up and a black orb on his left shoulder lit up, immediately followed by the orb on his right shoulder.

"Whats with the second light" asked Jaden.

"Well, those represent the spell counters on him" replied Tyrant. "The first one lit up from the effect of my spell, which allows me to add another copy of itself to my hand now, and the second is from a spell card being activated. This also increases the number of counters on the Citadel."

"Great, now those things are multiplying" groaned Jaden. "Next thing you know, those counters will be comin' out your ears."

"Nah, but more will come soon" laughed Tyrant. "Next will be my battle phase, where my Magician will attack your Wildheart!"

"Bring it on" replied Jaden. "I can definitely take a hit after all of those life points you gave me."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to put a halt on this fight of their" stated Tyrant with a smirk. "'Cause I activate the trap card, Magician's Circle. When a spellcaster declares an attack, we both are forced to special summon a spellcaster from our decks with 2000 or less ATK in attack mode. I choose my Apprentice Magician (DARK/Spellcaster/*2/400ATK/800DEF). This little buddy puts a spell counter on one card I control when he is summoned, so I'll place it on my Citadel (5 counters)."

"Well, I have to pull out my lil friend Card Ejector (EARTH/Spellcaster/*3/400ATK/400DEF)" grumbled Jaden. "At least our two friends are tied in ATK."

"Yea, I'ma fix that now" Tyrant declared. "I'll activate the quick-play spell Magical Dimension from my hand, allowing me to tribute my Apprentice for something with a little more… oomph."

Jaden chuckled at the word choice, but stopped when a tall man in red, that was holding a large scepter and had a funky golden headdress, stood up from where the Apprentice Magician once stood.

"And now Magical Dimension destroys one monster on the field, so I'll take out your Bladedge" stated Tyrant. "Then I'll send my Dark Red Enchanter (DARK/Spellcaster/*6/1700ATK/2200DEF) in to attack your Ejector with his Magical blast!"

A black and red ball of energy shot out of the scepter of the Enchanter and decimated the little mage Jaden had been forced to call up. A couple of scratches could be seen on the floor and on Jaden.

'Better be careful' Jaden thought to himself. 'We've already hit the point where the spirits are starting to blink over to our world.'

'That is correct Jaden' Yubel said in his head. 'Things are going to get more dangerous now, so don't let him get you with a direct attack.'

"You gonna stand then chattin' with Yubel all day or are you gonna duel" taunted Tyrant, a grin plastered on his face. "After all, I just took back almost all of the life points I gave ya!"

Jaden frowned at that thought. He had almost completely lost the slight lead he gained from Tyrant's trap card. This kid really knew how to duel.

"Alright, I'll take my turn then" sighed Jaden. He was slightly annoyed with himself that he was still having fun when his own well being was in a bit of danger. "I'll switch my Wildheart to defense an set a monster face down. That is all for this turn."

"K, now is the time to show you what this deck can REALLY do" roared Tyrant. "I'll start off by playing Pot of Greed, then playing another." Tyrant took the four cards he was due from his spells. "Then I'll activate the effect of my Skilled friend. While he's sittin' around with three counters on him, I can tribute him to summon out a Dark Magician from my deck. So greet my pal, the Dark Magician (DARK/Spellcaster/*7/2500ATK/2100DEF)."

A tall man in purple robes with brown hair appeared where the man in grey once stood. He held a long staff that held a jewel near the tip and had a sharp edge.

"Wow, didn't expect that from you" gasped Jaden. "Thought Yugi was the only one who really used the Dark Magician."

"Well, I didn't find this guy, he found me" chuckled Tyrant. "And I know you understand what I mean. Anyway, I'll remove six counters from the Citadel to summon its master from my hand. Please give a warm welcome to Endymion, the Master Magician!"

Six black orbs burst to life above the Citadel, each one representing a spell counter. They flew across the sky until they collided above the tallest tower in the keep. A figure appeared from the spot where they collided and then lept down onto the dueling field.

The man wore a black armor/robe combination and had a purple cape flowing from his shoulders. A large white ring floated behind him and he held a staff that had one black orb on it with a jagged white crescent surrounding it.

"Meet the master of this wonderful place we've been battling in, Endymion, the Master Magician (DARK/Spellcaster/*7/2700ATK/1700DEF)" chuckled Tyrant, enjoying his duel spirit's theatrical entrance. "When he is summoned this way, I can add one spell card from my grave to my hand, so I think I'll pick Pot of Greed."

Tyrant retrieved the spell from his grave and placed it right into his duel disk again.

"Really" Jaden sighed in exasperation. "You couldn't wait a turn to use it?"

"Nah, why wait when two more cards could be in my hand" asked Tyrant in return. "I do so enjoy having all of these spell counters as well. (Dark Red: 3 Counters, Citadel: 3 Counters) Now I'll use the Spell Power Grasp that I added to my hand last turn to put another counter on my Dark Red Enchanter. I should probably have mentioned that he gains 300 ATK from each counter he has on him, so he's sitting at a comfortable 3200 ATK (5 counters)."

"Oh, crap" groaned Jaden. This wasn't looking good for him.

"I'll send my Enchanter in to attack your Wildheart and have my Dark Magician take out your facedown" ordered Tyrant.

The two mages easily dispatched the two monsters on Jaden's field, but when the dust cleared, a new hero was kneeling in front of Jaden's life points, his dark armor a stark contrast to the white floor.

"Confused" asked Jaden, a smirk now on his face. "My face down card, since turn one, was Hero Signal. Thus allowing me to toss up my Elemental Hero Shadow Mist (DARK/Warrior/*4/1000ATK/1500DEF) as a final defense against your troops."

"Well, he now goes away as well" growled Tyrant. "Endymion, use the power of your home to remove that hero, Citadel Spell Cannon!"

Endymion raised his scepter up and a beam of energy shot down from the towers in the Citadel, all focusing on the jewel in his scepter. Almost immediately after, a blast of energy shot from the scepter and disintegrated Jaden's hero.

"Well, when he is sent to the grave, I get to add any hero from my deck to my hand, so his sacrifice isn't in vain" sighed Jaden. His eyes lit up with hope for victory.

"Well, you can take your turn now" sighed Tyrant. "I'm done."

"Alright then, I'll draw" agreed Jaden. "And I'll kick this turn off by playing A Hero Lives. By cutting my Life Points in half, while I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon one Hero from my deck. So I think I'll call out my little buddy Elemental Hero Neo Alius (LIGHT/Warrior/*4/1900ATK/1300DEF)!"

A short hero, about two heads shorter than Jaden, popped out of the ground. He looked like a miniature Neos, chest gem and all. He really looked like a younger Neos, without the stern expression on his face. Jaden's life points dropped from 4200 to 2100 after his payment.

"Now I'll reveal my Hero's Resurection trap" announced Jaden. "This trap lets me summon as many Hero monsters from my graveyard as you have monsters on your field and then lets me exchange one Hero in my hand for a normal spell in my deck. So please welcome Shadow Mist, Wild Heart, and Bladedge back to the field!"

The three heroes burst out of the ground and took their stances while Jaden swapped the Hero in his hand for the spell he was due. Jaden's smile lit up the room and his happiness was infectious. The crowd, even Rose and Hōritsu were cheering for Jaden.

"Play your spell, I want to know what you threw all of your hopes onto" demanded an excited Tyrant.

"Okay then, here's my first spell" shouted Jaden. "Sudden Contact! This allows me to special summon one 'Neos' fusion by banishing Neos and a Neo-Spacian from my hand, deck, field, or grave."

Elemental Hero Neos and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab leapt out of Jaden's duel disk and headed towards the ceiling. One flash of light later, and a new being stood on the field. He stood two heads above Jaden and had the stern gaze of Neos, but was covered in black, insect-like- armor with red trim. Heat could be felt radiating off of him.

"Meet Flare Neos(FIRE/Warrior/*7/2500ATK/2000DEF)" said Jaden happily. "Now, the second effect of my Sudden Contact activates, I get to add two cards from my deck to my hand, but I take 1000 damage for each one that I use this turn."

"Well, this is a nice reversal, but I still have the advantage" stated Tyrant. "I hope those two cards are worth it."

"They are, because now I'm playing my Miracle Fusion, and taking the hit" replied Jaden, his life points dropping to 1100. "Now I fuse my Wildheart and Bladedge to summon out my friend Wild Edge (EARTH/Warrior/*8/2600ATK/2300DEF)."

The two heroes vanished into a swirling vortex and then out stepped what, at first, looked to be Wildheart. When the light died down, however, he could be seen carrying an, even bigger, sword and had parts of Bladedge's armor covering his body.

"Anything Else you want to do" asked Tyrant, sincerely interested by Jaden's play. He had gathered his two types of heroes on his field, so what was next?

"Nope, got two more spells to use" answered Jaden. "Next is a personal favorite, but not one that I use to often, Mask Change. This allows me to upgrade my Elemental Hero Shadow Mist into Masked Hero Anki (DARK/Warrior/*8/2800ATK/1200DEF)!"

Shadow Mist's armor flashed and then he morphed into a new hero. He became slightly taller and his armor looked more scaly and feral than before. A slight aura of darkness was radiating off of him.

"And now you get to add another hero to your hand, so who'll it be" asked an intrigued Tyrant. The Heroes were a group of spirits that he hadn't had a chance to meet while living in the Dominion.

"Well, you won't be seeing the back up that I got, because he's gonna help summon out my two best monsters" exclaimed Jaden. "Now, I'll play a spell I haven't used in a long time. I activate Dark Fusion."

The audience went quiet. Most were confused and had never heard of this spell, while others were stunned that Jaden had finally come to terms with who he is enough to use that card again. It was one of the main instruments of terror of 'The Supreme King'.

"This allows me to fuse monsters to summon out a _different_ kind of hero" said Jaden. "And because the monster in my hand is Elemental Hero Dimmensional Joiner (DARK/Warrior/*8/500ATK/500DEF), I can call the other monster for this fusion from my deck. So say hello to my friend, Evil Hero Dark Gaia (EARTH/Fiend/*8/?ATK/0DEF)!"

A strange looking hero appeared behind Jaden, he looked like a piece of shapped stone, but he had a hole in his chest that held a swirling vortex. Then, a wicked looking man that wore tight leather and held needles jumped up from the deck. The two then disappeared into a fusion vortex. Out of the vortex came a tall figure, covered in armor that looked like stone. The skin that was exposed near its midsection and along it arms and legs looked reptillian in nature. He had two large wings coming off his back.

"So, Anki with 2800 ATK, Wild Edge with 2600 ATK, Flare Neos with 3000ATK and Dark Gaia with 3000 ATK, what's next" laughed Tyrant. "The most effective way to use this situation would be for Dark Gaia to wipe out Endymion and then have Flare Neos strike down my Dark Magician. That's only 800 damage and you only have 100 life points left. I'll win next turn, since you placed all of them in attack position."

There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd. Jaden had pulled an impressive summon, but he had also set them all up to be knocked down. What was he thinking!

"Well, that would be the situation" agreed Jaden. "If I didn't have one more surprise up my sleeve. You may have noticed that I summoned out one of each variety of hero that I use. One Neo-Spacian, One Elemental, One Masked, and One Evil. This was for a very specific reason."

"What spell have you in your hand now" asked an amused Tyrant. His smirk was widening.

"One of my ultimate weapons, Decent of the Hero Master" declared Jaden. "This almighty spell card can only be activated while I control at least one Evil Hero, Elemental Hero, Masked Hero, and Neos or Neo-Spacian. All four are sent to the graveyard and I summon out a new monster."

"Now I'm excited" shouted Tyrant. "Bring on this new friend!"

"As you wish" whispered Jaden. "Descend from on high, through the river of time, Supreme King Haou - Master of Heroes (DARK/Warrior/*12/?ATK/?DEF)!"

The four heroes on the field stepped to the side and knelt down. The spirits of all of the monsters in Jaden's Graveyard and banished zone appeared along side them and knelt. A bright light appeared in the sky and a set of stairs extended down from the light. A man wearing an ornate set of back armor that was trimmed in gold (think the armor he wore in the anime, but with slightly less spikes and gold trimming around the edges) descended the stairs and dismissed those in attendance. The monsters vanished immediately.

The face plate of the armor rose and revealed a face that was very similar to Jaden's, albeit with shining golden eyes. His posture was that of one of noble standings and an aura of darkness poured off of him.

"Incredible, so he has finally become a part of this game as well" gasped Tyrant.

"Haou's effect activates now" declared Jaden, his eyes changing. His brown eyes changed to one being orange and the other a green color. "When he is summoned, I can call forth Yubel (DARK/Fiend/*10/ATK0/DEF0) from my Deck!"

Yubel decended from the sky, much like her king had. Her two large wings slowing her decent. Her three eyes focused entirely on Tyrant and a small grin appeared on her face. Tyrant bowed before the two monsters Jaden had summoned.

"It is an honor to meet the king and his loyal friend in battle" said Tyrant. "I almost feel bad that I'm going to have to defeat them."

"We'll see, because as long as Haou is on the field, Yubel doesn't require a sacrifice at the end of my turns" stated Jaden. "Also, Haou cannot be attacked while Yubel or any of her evolutions remain on the field. Finally, the matter of Haou's attack and defence points."

"Please, enlighten me" laughed Tyrant.

"His ATK and DEF are equal the the highest value my life points have reached in this duel" shouted Jaden. "So I really must thank you for those life points in the beginning. They are the reason the Supreme King has 5500 ATK and DEF!"

Tyrant took a step back. This was going to be tricky to deal with. The only solution's coming to mind wouldn't work so long as Yubel was still on the field.

"Haou, attack now" roared Jaden. "Touch of Darkness!"

A beam of darkness erupted from the outstreatched finger of Haou. It decimated all of the monsters on Tyrant's field. Jaden sighed in relief, believing the duel to be over.

"You… won't… beat me that… easily" coughed Tyrant. The dust cleared and people gasped. Tyrant's uniform was torn up and part of it were burning on the ground.

"How did you survive that attack" demanded Jaden.

"If I hadn't had my little buddy, Spell Generator, I'd have been finished" answered Tyrant. "His effect lets me discard him when my opponent declares an attack. I hang on to 100 life points, and for every 100 points of damage that were completely nullified I get spell counters."

"How much damage did you block with that" asked Jaden.

"Well, you would have delt me about 6600 damage with that attack," began Tyrant, "and I had 4000 life points. 3900 of those go away and we're left with the magic number of 2700. So I get 27 spell counters!"

"Wow, that's a lot" deadpanned Jaden.

"Guess what, my citadel gets all of the counters that were on Dark Red as well, so it just gained 37 spell counters" exclaimed Tyrant tiredly.

"Take your turn, I hope you make it worth it" said Jaden. He obviously wanted this duel to come to an end.

Tyrant gritted his teeth. This 'exam' wasn't just a test grade to him. This was a test of his ability to fulfil his destiny. It wasn't that he could stand losing, it was that losing made him feel like he was failing his parents and his mentors in the Dominion. He grasped his top card and prepared to win.

"DRAW" roared Tyrant. For a moment he could have sworn he saw his duel disk glow. He brushed that thought aside he drew. When he flipped his card over to look at it his heart nearly stopped. He froze. There, in his hand, was a card he didn't put into any of his decks. The Seal of Orichalcos had appeared in his deck.

"Are you gonna stare at your card or are you gonna play it" shouted some of the people in the crowd.

Tyrant realized he couldn't play this card, no matter how much he wanted to win, he refused to use the seal on someone who was innocent. Quickly deciding his plan, he went into action.

"I'll start things off by removing six counters from the Citadel to revive Endymion the Master Magician" declared Tyrant. "Next, I play a spell from my hand, Spell evolution. By discarding two spell from my hand, I can add one from my deck to my hand."

"Well, now what spell are you pinning all of _your_ hopes on" asked Jaden, a coy smirk on his face.

"This, the ultimate weapon of the Master Magician" replied Tyrant. "I activate Megaton Magical Cannon. This card activates by removing 10 spell counters from my field. It normal destroys all of my opponent's field, but I just so happen to have another card to play."

"What would that be" asked Jaden. He looked concerned for a moment, but then returned to his usual excited self.

"Magical Damage Amplification" replied Tyrant. "This quick-play spell only works when I use my cannon. By banishing a spell from my hand, it adds extra effects to the cannon, provided the Master Magician is present on my field as well."

Tyrant put the Orichalcos in his back pocket, where most people put their banished cards. He felt a pain in his chest, but ignored it. He had to finish this game here.

"By banishing a field spell, I remove ALL spell counters from my field and you take damage equal to the combined attack of all monsters the cannon destroys" stated Tyrant. "Endymion, FINISH THIS DUEL!"

All of the spell counters focused onto the large black gem at the tip of Endymion's staff. When that completed, the floor began to crumble as an enormous cannon appeared. Endymion leapt up onto the back of the cannon and thrust his scepter into a small hole at the back. The gem on the scepter began to glow.

"Brace yourself" commanded Jaden. "This looks like it's gonna get rough!"

"MEGATON BLAST" roared Tyrant. In that instant, the entire field vanished into a beam of light. Jaden's two monsters could be seen leaping in front of him to block the hit.

When the light faded, there was a cloud of smoke covering Jaden's side of the field. Tyrant was panting.

"It's finally over" he sighed in relief. His relief was short lived, as a voice cut through the smoke.

"Indeed it is" came Jaden's voice. "Unless you have some other plan for this turn?"

Jaden and his monsters emerged from the dust unharmed! No one understood how Jaden's monsters had survived.

"Your plan would have worked, if Haou didn't have one more special trait" stated Jaden. So long as Yubel and Haou are on the field together, they cannot be destroyed by effects that do not target."

Tyrant's breathing slowed down and he dropped to a knee. His vision began to blur before he collapsed onto the floor, the duel holograms disappearing.

* * *

 **Well, that duel is done. Took me a while because I ended up taking a few days break in the middle of the duel, so I had to spend some time to figure out how many cards Jaden and Tyrant had in their hands. Hope you enjoyed and I WILL get those deck lists posted sometime after my laptop is fixed.**

 **LordNevaman, signing out.**


	12. AN Sorry, Everyone

**Sorry for not uploading in a long while, everyone. My Junior Year of Highschool has been kicking my ass. Add on to that the fact that, even though I got my computer fixed, it broke again in a week, I've been dealing with some bs. Hopefully my muse for this story shows up again soon (I'm really hoping that watching Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V and BBT will get my muse going again).**

 **Sorry For the Inconvinience,**

 **Sincerely,**

 **LordNevaman, a stupid stupid writer.**


	13. Rewrite Notice!

Yo!

(quickly dips back behind wall to avoid hail of bullets, throwing knives, and other sharp things)

So I'm still alive and well, but I have a problem. Over this last summer, I spent some time trying to re-ignite my muse for this story by re-reading it. Unfortunately, I've come to the sad conclusion that I just can't get on with what I've got written. I realized that I went off half-cocked (as I seem to do for a lot of things) and didn't really plan ahead.

Fear not, I will not abandon this story! I've decided to work on rewriting it! In the mean time, though, I'll start posting some of my other work.

I'm sorry for the few of you who read this (hopefully you liked it, somewhat?) but it's gonna take a bit of time to get the rewrite going. I'm currently in the last quarter of my Senior Year of high school, so I'm gonna be focusing on finishing out the year before I really get to work on writing. I will, in all likelyhood, write a little bit here and there (between doing homework, watching anime, reading manga, books, and fanfics, and playing video games)

I hope you all remain well, and hope to see you on my coming stories.

Sincerely,

LordNevaman


End file.
